Suffering in Silence
by RavenRose8
Summary: "Neo was born in the life of crime, treated badly and abused since birth to keep her heeling those wishing to do evil to the world. Ruby Rose born into the life of Huntresses and doing good in the world. What happens when these two cross paths? And why can't Ruby get the silent girl out of her head?" Trigger warnings contains abuse of a character, don't like don't read. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

Post-traumatic stress disorder or PTSD as it may be more commonly known to people is a mental disorder-

"Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is an anxiety disorder caused by very stressful, frightening or distressing events."

That is a definition of what PTSD is from the NHS website and if you want more information the NHS website contains a large amount of information about the disorder and what the symptoms are.

PTSD is most notably known in Combat Veterans who have experienced a traumatic event however it is not only found in combat veterans but in people who have experienced a traumatic event.

If you are suffering from PTSD or any other form of PTSD or other problems like Depression or others mental health problems of a similar nature then there are forms of treatment and help you can get.

So please do not suffer alone and in silence, (**about 1 in 3 people are effected by PTSD**) there are people who are willing to help you if you can take the first step and talk to someone, doctors or there are some charities which help people with PTSD and other mental health problems and it is easy enough to look up and get into contact with them.

Also even if I do not know you, you can always message me on here if you need to talk while I may not be a trained doctor or anything but I am always willing to listen and help people with problems.

Now that that is said, the reason I have spoken about PTSD is because this story will contain someone suffering from PTSD and traumatic events that have taken place in her life, so a **trigger warning** for abuse and other traumatic events which may happen as I have not planned it out completely when I am writing this

That all being said this is my first attempt at a RWBY story and thanks to Arieko I have an idea and also been encouraged to actually write a RWBY story, and the story is a Ruby x Neo (Cookies and Cream) Anyway onto the story.

**A/N**

**Suffering in Silence**

Ruby Rose was wandering the city of Vale alone, the rest of her team were either in another area of the city or back at their dorm room in Beacon Academy.

Why was she wandering the city alone? Team RWBY had the day off from classes after they interrupted a White Fang rally and were chased through the streets by Roman Torchwick who was in a giant mecha suit.

How did he even get that? Its military grade hardware so how was he able to get his hand on it? Did he have someone in one of the Kingdom's military supplying him?

These were all questions running through Ruby's head as she walked through the city. She was heading towards the local park that was near the drop off point of the shuttle's that go between the city and Beacon.

As she walked she thought of her team, Weiss the heiress to the world's biggest dust company, she had quickly walked off once they landed, stating she was going to see to some business in the city.

Blake the cat Faunus in their team, although no one knew about her being a faunus other than the team itself she was tended to be the quiet one out of the four always reading a book and not interacting too much with the rest of the team.

Although recently has been more vocal mainly because of Roman and the White Fang causing trouble which had resulted in her health deteriorating because she was trying to find where and what Roman was up to.

Currently she was with Ruby's sister Yang who was Blake's partner and Yang had been able to get Blake to sleep today and to relax instead of worrying about what Roman was up to and what he was doing with the White Fang.

Ruby had arrived at her destination, the park she had walked to, was the same as any park really, had a large open space where people can play or kick around a football or something, it also held small walkways through gardens for those who just wanted to walk.

Ruby's feet were taking her towards one of those small walkways but this one had a small hidden pathway which led towards another hidden garden which all the times Ruby has gone to it, no one has ever been there.

Ruby's mind went back to the day before, or rather the night before when they fought and won against Roman.

Ruby was proud of herself and her team in the way they were able to handle the fight, using formations they came up with and trained with and they were successful in working together as a team to defeat him.

Although Roman escaped through a cute girls Semblance it seemed, she just shattered into pieces and they appeared inside a Bullhead (VTOL) and flew off into the night.

As Ruby was thinking this something stood out which made her stop walking, 'when did she think of the enemy as cute?'

Pushing the thought out of her mind Ruby carried on walking towards her destination, moving branches out of her way as she walked along the natural path.

Shortly after walking along the path it opened into a small open garden, all different types of roses filled the area in the small clearing.

Ruby would go here when she couldn't go to the cliff side where her mother's grave was, the roses reminded Ruby of her mother and the smell offered comfort to Ruby especially when she was confused or upset.

Not paying much attention to anything other than the flowers she almost missed the soft sound of crying coming from the clearing.

Ruby stopped as she looked around for the source of the sound, and her eyes quickly settled on a familiar looking girl.

The girl's hair was half brown and half pink with white highlights in the pink half of the hair, she also wore the same outfit from the night before, the brown pants, white jacket and brown corset however her clothes were dishevelled.

Her hair was messed up slightly, looking a little like bed hair after waking up, her jacket was open and her corset was loosely tied around her stomach and her necklaces were all thrown around her neck and her eyes were white and not brown or pink like they were the other night.

It looked like she had been thrown around and beaten up by the way she looked to Ruby.

Ruby was unsure what to do, here was her enemy although they hadn't fought the girl in front of her, she did help Torchwick to escape so that made her the enemy right?

Ruby was confused as to what she was supposed to do, a rational part of her brain said to call for help and to capture her but the other part of her brain was telling her to comfort the crying girl.

She thought over both options for a minute before deciding to comfort the girl, as she didn't have it in her to hurt someone who was clearly already hurt.

So Ruby quietly walked towards the crying girl, and gently placed her hand onto the girl's shoulder trying to comfort the girl how Yang would for her.

The girl stopped crying for a minute as she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up at the owner of the hand.

Seeing the girl from the night before in front of her and her hand on her own shoulder caused a look of fear to appear on the girls face as she backed away from the girl in red.

Ruby seeing the look that crossed the multi-haired girls face and the reaction where the girl was backing away from her.

In reaction Ruby raised her hands in a surrender pose and spoke quickly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you just look so sad and upset I wanted to help."

The girl on the floor in front of Ruby looked up at the red and black haired girl in confusion, they were on opposite sides of this conflict yet she wanted to help her, why would she do that?

Ruby looking awkward slowly lowered her hands, as she crouched down a little to look the girl in the eyes, speaking softly again "Um my names Ruby, what's your name?"

The other girl just looked at her strangely almost as if she'd grown another head, why was her enemy trying to be friendly with her she couldn't understand what was going on.

Looking at Ruby and meeting her eyes the girl saw something weird in silver eyes, they seemed comforting and….kind? Was that kindness in her eyes? The girl didn't know what kindness would look like.

The girl calmed down a little as she dried her eyes but still looking at the girls not speaking but curling up into a ball.

Ruby seeing the reaction smiled softly at the other girl, her brain was thinking why she didn't respond to her so speaking once again, "Um what is your name?"

The girl in front of Ruby didn't respond again but looked curiously to Ruby, not speaking but Ruby noticed something in the eyes of the girl.

Fear, for whatever reason the girl in front of Ruby was fearful of something she wasn't sure what but Ruby wanted to find out and help her.

Speaking softly again Ruby asked, "Can you not talk?"

The girl in front of her shock her head in response, stating that she could talk but wouldn't talk.

Ruby thought curiously for a minute, before reaching into one of her many pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, offering them to the girl in front of her.

The girl looked at the offered items, and slowly moved one hand to take them, her knee's still drawn up to her chin as she took the items and slowly wrote an answer before holding it up to Ruby.

'_Why are you doing this?'_

Ruby looked at the neat handwriting and read what was written, "You were upset and looked sad, I couldn't not help you or at least talk to you and maybe try to help."

The girl looked sceptical about Ruby's answer and quickly wrote a response and showing it to Ruby.

'_But I'm your enemy.'_

Ruby rubbed the back of her head in response replying awkwardly, "I know, but uh you never did really fight us just helped someone get away, if it was maybe Torchwick then it might be different,"

The girl shivered when she heard Roman's name, this didn't go unnoticed by Ruby which she gave a curious look to the girl but didn't say anything about what she saw and wanted to ask of the girl.

Once the girl had recovered she wrote down a response and showed it to Ruby.

'_But I still got in your way.' _

Ruby just shrugged, "I guess it doesn't bother me as much, I can't say the same for the rest of my team though." Thinking already what the other three members of her team would say if they were here.

The girl noticed the faraway look Ruby had developed when thinking about her team, looking at her curiously she waited to see what Ruby would do next.

Ruby noticed the look she was getting, blushing and giving a small smile to the girl in front of her, "Don't worry about them for now, so uh why was you crying?" Asking slightly worried that the girl might run away or close up again.

The girl looked scared for a minute as her thoughts went to the reason she was crying when Ruby found her.

Writing on the paper, the girl showed what she wrote to Ruby.

'_It's nothing you shouldn't worry about it.'_

Ruby frowned as she read what the girl had written, clearly the girl didn't want to say anything so instead, "Ok then if you say, so uh then." Ruby was interrupted by her scroll going off, notifying her that she had a phone call.

Smiling weakly Ruby said, "I'm sorry I need to answer this." Seeing that it was Weiss meant something was wrong.

Answering the scroll Ruby said weakly, "Uh hey Weiss how's it going?"

The face of her teammate on the other end of the phone showed she was annoyed, "Where are you? You were supposed to be at the airship five minutes ago you dunce." Weiss practically shouted at Ruby.

Ruby just rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed slightly, "Um sorry Weiss I guess I lost track of time, I will be there soon I promise."

"You'd better be here quick." With that Weiss cut the call, leaving Ruby alone again with the girl, luckily Ruby had the scroll pointed away from the girl.

Looking over at the girl again Ruby asked, "So um do you have a scroll or something I can contact you on?"

The girl shook her head in response showing that she didn't have one.

"Ah ok then, how would I meet you again?" Ruby asked being hopeful.

The girl quickly wrote down an answer and holding it up to show Ruby.

'_I will know how to contact you, and I'm sure I will be seeing you shortly.'_

Ruby looked confused about the answer, happy that she would be able to see the girl again but confused why she wrote that.

"Um what do you mean?"

The girl quickly wrote down an answer.

'_I can't tell you, but keep an eye out for the transfer students.' _

Ruby heard her scroll go off again, indicating another message, realising she needed to leave she turned to the girl.

"I've got to go I'm really sorry, but why are you telling me this?"

The girl wrote the answer handing it to Ruby to read.

'_Not all who work with them agree with what they are doing.'_

Ruby read the cryptic message, confused at what it meant and before she could ask her scroll went off again.

"Sorry I've got to go." With that Ruby ran off heading out of the park and towards the airship using her semblance to get there faster.

As she got halfway to the airship she realised she didn't know the girls name, upset that she forgot to get the girls name she got to the docks and boarded the airship with Weiss, who moaned about her being late and told her off for making her wait around.

Ruby didn't say anything as her thoughts were on the girl she was speaking to, and as she checked her pockets to make sure she had her weapon on her back and checked her pockets for her money making sure she didn't lose it she felt something else in her pocket.

Pulling it out she saw it was a piece of paper with a few words on it.

'_My name is Neo.'_

'What a cute name.' Wait where did that come from?

Ruby blushing, confused as to where her thoughts were taking and about what she was feeling, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts Weiss interrupted her before she could finish her thoughts, asking what she was thinking about to which Ruby just replied she was thinking about her walk.

**Back at the park. **

Neo watched with a little amusement as Ruby ran off to meet her friend, smiling for what seemed the first time in a very, very long time.

She was confused as to why she let the girl in and spoke to her and even told her a little of Cinder's plan for what was going to happen, it wasn't like the girl could do anything to stop Cinder so why did she tell her?

Shaking the thought away, Neo tried to stop the small feeling of hope she was feeling that the girl could do something and maybe just maybe help Neo as well.

So with a small glimmer of hope, Neo fixed her outfit to at least look presentable and headed back towards the hideout.

**A/N **

So yeah first chapter, this hasn't been beta'ed so any mistakes I am sorry for and no excuse for it.

I have a rough idea of what I want to do, I will be covering most of the episodes or at least those I feel are important, and might mess around with Coco as well in this story, I have some idea's but please review and tell me what you think it's my first time writing for the RWBY Fandom though I have read a lot of stories in it.

How do you think I showed the characters?

Anyway thank you.

Oh and I own nothing its all Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Not going to say much other then a slightly trigger warning for a scene at the end of the chapter, if you wish to not read what happens then when the bold and underlined word '****Neo****' comes up do not read after that. **

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ruby had met Neo, and for that whole week she couldn't concentrate in class her mind constantly on the silent girl, she was still confused as to why she was crying and why she didn't speak if she said she could.

With these thoughts going through her head Ruby decided to ask someone about it, but who? Yang? No she couldn't ask her then she'd ask about why Ruby wants to know and Ruby couldn't tell her it's someone they are meant to be fighting.

For this same reason she couldn't ask anyone on her team they would just bug her with questions, she could ask someone on team JNPR but who? Nora was too hyper and wouldn't give her a straight answer, Jaune wouldn't understand and Pyrrha could maybe help her but she would probably ask why and maybe tell Yang about it and Ren well Ruby didn't really know Ren all that well so couldn't really ask him out of the blue.

So with that in her mind Ruby headed down to the shooting range that was inside the school in hopes that someone there could help her.

Walking through the range Ruby walked past different stations which some held students firing their own weapons or weapons from the schools gun room.

Approaching her intended target she waited until the girl had finished her firing before approaching her.

Velvet had just finished firing a pistol she had borrowed from the schools armory and was in the process of pulling her target towards her when she heard someone behind her.

Putting her weapon down she turned around and saw the small red and black haired girl known as Ruby.

Smiling at the younger girl Velvet held a hand up to tell her to wait a second as she went about checking her target and seeing how well she did, once that was done she moved away from the station and headed towards the armory to hand the gun back, once that was all done the two girls walked out of the range.

Ruby was worried the whole time about how to ask her about what she was thinking, she didn't know the older girl all that well other than a few times when she spoke with her and once when she defended the bunny faunus from bully's namely team CRDL.

"Hello Ruby, what can I help you with?" Velvet's accented voice brought Ruby out of her thoughts.

Ruby looked around seeing quite a few students around before turning back to Velvet to speak to her, "Could we um go somewhere a little quieter? Please?" Ruby asked pleadingly.

Velvet noticed the worried look on Ruby's face and also how she looked at the other students around them as well.

"Sure, follow me we'll go to my dorm." Velvet spoke and quickly led Ruby to her dorm room.

Neither spoke on the way to the second year dorm rooms, they were the same as first years but were larger and had two bedrooms for the team to sleep in.

It was quiet walking through the halls that was until they arrived at Velvets room as soon as Velvet opened the door she was pulled in which caused her quite loudly to yelp out in surprise.

Before Velvet could say anything she was hugged tightly and her cheek was kissed and she was blushing too much to speak.

Ruby watched what happened and blushed as she saw the leader of team CFVY kiss Velvet, before anything else could happen Ruby coughed to get their attention.

Coco turned and saw the black haired girl and smirked at her while still holding Velvet, "Hello sweetie, what can we do for you?"

Velvet still held a blush on her face but spoke up for Ruby, "Um she needed to speak with me about something."

"Oh? Ok then come in." Coco spoke while letting go of Velvet to move into the room further.

Ruby entered the room, looking around the small living room sort of thing and a couple doors leading to what she guessed was the bathroom and bedrooms, she also noticed that the male team members weren't there.

The two older girls took a seat on the couch in the room together while Ruby sat near them on a separate chair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Coco decided to start after the other two girls were silent.

Ruby thought for a minute about how to explain it but first asked, "Um first before I say anything, could you not tell Yang or any of my team for that matter about what we talk about?"

Velvet and Coco shared a look of confusion between them slightly confused as to the request but nodded to Ruby that they wouldn't say anything.

Relaxing a little Ruby began to explain about what happened a week ago, the fight against Roman and of the girl who helped him escape as well.

Once she had explained that she then spoke of the girl she had found a week ago and what she was like and some of what she said.

Coco and Velvet listened intently already knowing some of this from the newspaper but they didn't now Ruby met the girl after the events happened.

"So what should I do? I don't know why she doesn't talk if she said she could but also I don't know what I should do because she's the enemy or at least I think she is." Ruby said worry filling her voice, as she was confused about all of this, she didn't tell them yet what her inner thoughts said as well.

Coco was the first to answer, "Well I guess its up to you, honestly I would say you turn her in but from what you said that she just disappeared when she helped Roman then I don't think that would work but she doesn't seem like your typical bad guy." Shrugging slightly not completely sure what Ruby could do there.

Velvet was the next one to speak answering one of Ruby's other questions, "Her not speaking that could be a few things, she might not like to speak or it could be something else. She was crying when you found her right?"

Seeing the nod to answer her question Velvet continued, "Well maybe something happened to her which made her not want to speak or for her to lose her voice, I'm not too sure there are a couple of reasons that she might not speak but I'm not completely sure."

Ruby thought about what the two had said and some of it made sense, so she decided next time she saw Neo she would ask her.

The younger girl looked between the other two in the room and remembered what she saw when they had first arrived and decided to ask, "Are you two together?"

Ruby noticed the older girls tense up in response to her question, and it took Coco to tensely nod.

Ruby just smiled at the two, "Its ok, you both look happy together and that's all that matters but if you don't mind me asking um how did you know you liked each other?" Curious as to what attraction was.

Coco answered first, "Well the first day here I saw Velvet with her rabbit ears and everything and I just thought she was quite cute and she was very shy and well she was getting bullied for being a Faunus but I quickly took care of that." Smirking as she finished speaking remembering what she did to the bullies, carrying a bag, which weighed over forty kilograms, had its merits.

Ruby thought back to when she met Neo and the strange thoughts she had during and after her conversation.

"So you were attracted to her then? By how she looked?" Ruby asked curiously.

Coco thought her answer through before replying, "I guess her looks made me interested and as I got to know her I became attracted to her."

Ruby just nodded and was lost in thought which didn't go unnoticed by the other two in the room.

So Velvet decided to ask softly, "Ruby are you attracted to this girl?"

Ruby hearing the question blushed and responded, "Um I don't know I had some strange thoughts that she looked cute and her name was cute, does that mean I'm attracted to her?"

Velvet smiled softly at Ruby, it was clear of her innocence she held at a number of things relating to things like relationships.

While Velvet was thinking this Coco was the one to answer Ruby's question, "I would guess that you seem to be physically attracted to her and you enjoyed talking to her didn't you?"

Ruby nodded her head quickly; she was hoping to talk with the other girl again soon so she definitely enjoyed talking with her.

Coco just smiled knowingly at the young girl, "Well I guess time will tell whether you are or not, just let it happen naturally."

Ruby nodded her head again understanding what she had meant, and then smiled towards the two girls, "Thank you for all the help, and uh about telling people about this?"

Coco and Velvet both smiled and Velvet spoke for the both, "Don't worry Ruby your secret is safe with us."

Ruby smiled again and hugged the two girls, "Thank you." Called out as she ran out the door smiling happily as she headed back to her dorm.

While Ruby went back to her room Velvet and Coco stayed in silence until they knew Ruby had gone and Velvet turned to Coco speaking softly.

"We're going to watch her aren't we?"

Coco hummed in agreement while nodding, "We will, we don't want anything to happen to her if this turns out to be some sort of trick."

Velvet nodded and hugged Coco, "Well she's safe for the moment."

Coco again nodded and returned the hug.

**Back with Ruby**

Ruby was happily running down the halls of the school although she wasn't using her semblance to avoid any problems that might occur with her doing so.

However what Ruby didn't notice was some students turning the corner as she got to her dorms hallway which caused her to run into them.

Next thing Ruby knew she was on the floor and on top of someone, getting up Ruby started to apologize to the girl she had knocked over when a voice run out.

A tall woman dressed in the transfer students uniform spoke to Ruby in silky smooth voice, "Ah it's alright little one, though I think Neopolitan is hurt."

Ruby quickly looked down at a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes on the floor in front of her, dressed the same as the woman who spoke first.

Ruby moved to help the girl up and while she did it she saw tears being held in the eyes of the girl under her but when the girl met Ruby's eyes the tears disappeared and they seemed to light up.

Ruby didn't understand why the girl's eyes lit up but she apologized to the girl, "I'm so sorry for knocking you over."

The same smooth voice spoke once more, "Ah Neopolitan can't speak she's mute but she accepted your apology."

Ruby nodded her head in response and then introduced herself, "I'm Ruby Rose, you're transfer students aren't you? Welcome to Beacon."

The same person responded, "My names Cinder, you already know Neopolitan and the other girl is Emerald and the guy is Mercury."

Smiling her innocent smile Ruby spoke, "Hello, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Cinder smiled at the little girl, "Oh I'm sure our stay will be very good, anyway we need to get to our room so goodbye."

Turning to leave Cinder started to walk away with Emerald and Mercury in tow however the other girl Neopolitan stayed and was starring at Ruby.

Cinder when she saw Neo not following her turned back and said, "Come along Neopolitan we need to go back to our dorm."

Neo held up a finger in a gesture for Cinder to wait a minute, which caused Cinder to look at her in annoyance but held her tongue, as there was other people around.

Neo turned to Ruby who still hadn't worked out who she was yet and she quickly changed her eye color to tell Ruby who she was, then Neo handed the girl a piece of paper before going to follow Cinder.

Ruby stared after the girl as she walked away and when she disappeared from view Ruby looked down to her hand to see a note written in familiar handwriting.

'Meet me on the roof at midnight and I'll explain.'

Ruby looked at the note and then back to where Neo had walked off to and then again towards where Velvets and Coco's room was but quickly decided against telling them yet.

As Ruby headed back to her dorm room she was wondering what was going on with Neo and who those people with her were.

**Neo**

Neo caught up to the other three and when they arrived at their dorm room Cinder quickly spoke to Emerald and Mercury.

"Why don't you two have a look around to see if you can find anything we can use?" Although a question the way Cinder spoke left no room for debate.

Emerald nodded happily and dragged Mercury out of the room before he could protest.

With the other two out of the room Cinder turned to Neo and smiled sinisterly at the small girl, "I think someone needs a reminder of who is in charge and to obey my orders."

Cinder grabbed the smaller girl around the neck and threw her onto the bed, generating a fire ball in her hand she walked slowly over to the prone girl and when she reached her Cinder ripped Neo's shirt off revealing her back which was covered in a number of different scars, including burn scars.

"Lets make sure you remember this time." Cinder spoke as she moved her hand to the girls back.

Neo just whimpered and buried her face into the pillow on the bed to muffle her voice, but nothing would come out anyway and no one would come to help her.

**A/N**

**So firstly Coco, I'm not sure if it's the voice actress for her but I see Coco as a sort of older sister type person like Yang but not Yang and also I liked Coco in the last episode so I wanted to include her in the story and I remember seeing something not long after the episode released about a miniguns lightest version was somewhere around 40kg ish so yeah that's that.**

**Second and maybe more important I don't honestly understand attraction and I mean in the sense of I don't understand when people say 'Oh she has a nice body' or other variants of that but I don't really get it so talking about Ruby being attracted to Neo is slightly hard for me to do so please bare with me.**

**Lastly I have some of the story planned out but I don't have any chapters written out so its pretty much that once I've written the chapter and feel happy with it I post it so it will be random updates, depends on my moods, college work and which story I want to write for.**

**Also side note as well, I am thinking of doing a Pacific Rim, RWBY AU again Ruby x Neo and I have some rough ideas of characters and stuff but I want to know if people would first like to see this and also if people want me to follow the movie or have my own Jaegers and storyline with it loosely based on the movie?**

**Anyway thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I guess a slight trigger warning as it's the aftermath of what Cinder did last chapter, I don't go into detail but I'm sure you can imagine what happened and what Neo's back looks like, really sorry in advance for hurting her. **

**Chapter 3**

Ruby went back to her dorm with her thoughts solely on Neo and the interaction, although brief she had with the girl and her stomach was doing flips as she thought about talking to the girl again.

As Ruby got to her dorm she found most of her time either in bed or in the process of getting ready for bed so Ruby started to get ready as well although she knew she wouldn't be sleeping much tonight.

Ruby got into bed above Weiss as normal and when everyone else was asleep Ruby was still awake watching the digital clock in the room waiting until it reached 11:50pm.

Once that clocked changed to that time, Ruby quietly got out of bed careful not to disturb any of the sleeping girls in the room as she snuck out of the room.

Ruby however missed the pair of amber eyes following her movements out of the room.

Ruby didn't need to worry too much about anyone stopping her as she headed to the roof above her room because of the short distance she needed to travel which meant she arrived with five minutes to spare.

When Ruby heard footsteps behind her she spotted Neo with her hair color back to its pink, brown and white color instead of the pure brown it was earlier.

However before Ruby could speak Neo had barreled into the girl almost knocking the taller girl over but Ruby reacted fast enough to stop her from falling.

Neo buried her head into Ruby's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Ruby as she started silently crying into Ruby's shoulder, her tears wetting Ruby's shirt.

Ruby looked down at the crying girl and hugged her back, wrapping her arms around Neo's back however once her hand made contact she felt Neo wince in her arms.

Taking a step back so Ruby could look at Neo she saw the tears rolling down Neo's face but she noticed the short girls appearance as well.

Neo's uniform was torn and barely stayed on her body and if it weren't for Neo's white jacket that was holding her shirt on it would fall off.

Her hair was all ruffled up while her skirt seemed to be the only thing that wasn't ruined.

This was when Ruby noticed how Neo smelt and found the smell of something being burnt, which made Ruby suspicious.

Ruby then gently spoke to Neo, "Hey its alright, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Trying to calm the girl down by hugging her gently while whispering softly to her.

After a few minutes Neo calmed down but kept her arms around Ruby, as she didn't want to let go.

Speaking softly once more Ruby said, "Neo I want to have a look at your back, ok?"

Neo froze in Ruby's arms which only confirmed her suspicions and when she felt Neo nodded into her shoulder she moved back a little to create a small gap so Ruby could reach Neo's front.

Taking Neo's jacket off gently Ruby saw blood dripping down Neo's back and noticed multiply burns all over her back.

Ruby almost threw up at the marks and tears gathered at her eyes as she was upset that Neo was this hurt.

Shaking her head Ruby got rid of any bad thoughts and focused on helping Neo, so her mind started to think up where to take her and voiced her suggestion.

"Neo, I need to take you to the medical room ok? They can help you there." Softly whispering into Neo's ear.

Neo tensed up again and shock her head so much that Ruby needed to place a hand on Neo's head to calm her down.

"Alright, alright I won't take you there but you need some help." Thinking for a minute Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Coco.

'_Need help, can you open your door and get a first aid kit please?'_

Receiving an ok from Coco not even a minute later Ruby spoke again to Neo, "Do you trust me Neo?"

Receiving a nod Ruby spoke again, "Alright then wrapped your legs around my waist, I'm going to carry you."

Nodding once more Neo did as she was told and wrapped her legs and arms around Ruby and buried her face into Ruby's neck.

Ruby making sure Neo was ok stood with one arm underneath Neo's knee's and another around her shoulder as she lifted Neo up with as much ease as she did her weapon.

Walking through the hallways carefully to avoid any teachers or students but also so she didn't upset Neo's wounds even more.

Within a couple minutes Ruby arrived at the second years dorm area and taking her hand away from Neo's shoulders, Ruby opened the door to team CVFY's room which was left unlocked for her, opening the door she gently carried Neo through the door and closed it after herself.

Ruby turned after closing the door and saw Coco standing in the doorway leading to her bedroom.

Coco didn't say anything but directed Ruby into her room where they could talk without waking up the two males of the team.

When Ruby entered into the girl's room she gently placed Neo onto the bed in the room and was able to get her to lay on her stomach but Ruby kept holding her hand and stroked her hair to calm her down.

Coco came over and placed the first aid kit on the table next to the bed and spoke quietly to Ruby, "What's wrong?" having already worked out who the girl Ruby carried in was after Ruby told her about Neo earlier.

Ruby just removed Neo's jacket carefully and showed her back to Coco who remained calm as she looked over the burns and blood and quickly went to open the first aid kit to start treating the wounds.

As Coco got what she needed, dust infused bandages and disinfectant to clean out the burns.

Coco spoke softly to Neo, "Sweetie I've got to clean the wounds and wrap them up so they can help your aura to heal them ok?"

Seeing Neo nod back, Coco starting to clean the wounds using the disinfectant and some cotton wool to wipe away the blood and just clean some of the burns.

As this was happening Ruby was stroking the girls hair as she winced with each touch hoping to relax her.

It was another ten minutes before Coco had finished and wrapped Neo's back in the bandages, than it took another twenty minutes before Neo fell asleep after crying herself out into Ruby's shoulder again.

Once she was sure Neo was asleep Ruby carefully moved out of the girl's arms so she could speak to Coco and Velvet.

Ruby walked over quietly to the second bed in the room where Coco and Velvet were laying down together talking quietly about something Ruby couldn't hear.

When Coco turned to look at the approaching girl she disentangled herself from Velvet as she sat up just in time for Ruby to launch herself at the older girl.

Coco wrapped her arms around the younger girl as Ruby cried into Coco's shoulder, and gently rubbed Ruby's back to calm her down.

Once Ruby had calmed down enough where she could speak she asked Coco sadly, "Why would someone do that to her?"

"I don't know, but we know now and can help her, you can do that right?"

Ruby nodded her head, "I can help her." Speaking with determination.

Coco smiled, "Well then you know what to do."

Ruby again nodded as she turned to look over Neo who was reaching out in her sleep for something.

Coco saw this and pushed Ruby lightly towards the other bed, "I think she's reaching out for you."

Ruby looked at Coco and then back to Neo smiling lightly as she got up to go over to her but she turned to Coco, "I'm sorry for taking your bed."

Coco just smiled at her and waved off her concern, "Don't worry I haven't slept in it since my first year here, me and Velvet always share a bed."

Ruby blushed as she realized what Coco had said and turned to move over to Neo to lay down next to her.

As soon as Ruby was close enough Neo pulled Ruby into another hug as she buried her head into Ruby's shoulder again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Neo woke up with a cold bed next to her, the last thing she remembered was hugging Ruby before falling asleep.<p>

Finding Ruby no longer next to her made Neo sad and this expression showed on her face as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

As Neo started to get out of bed she saw that her ripped shirt was taken off and she was wearing a slightly too large t-shirt and only her underwear underneath, her jacket and skirt was folded neatly on a table next to her alongside a first aid kit.

Before Neo got any further the door opened and an unfamiliar woman walked through the door.

"Ah you're awake, how do you feel?"

Neo didn't say anything and just stared at the girl who came into the room.

"Ah sorry, I forgot you don't speak hold on." The girl reached over to a paper pad that was in Neo's jacket alongside the pen in there and handed it to Neo.

'_I feel fine, how did I get here?'_ Neo wrote down as she tried to remember what happened last night, she only remembered meeting Ruby and falling to sleep with her.

"Ruby brought you here last night after seeing the burns on your back and she couldn't treat them so she came to me and I sorted out the burns." The girl said calmly.

'_Thank you.' _Neo wrote again and gave her a thankful look.

The girl smiled, "Oh and I'm Coco by the way, leader of team CVFY a second year, you were lucky that Ruby found you as well because those burns would of caused you a lot of problems left untreated."

Neo just nodded as she wrote down another question, _'Where is Ruby?'_

Coco read the question, "Ah she had lessons to go to although she wanted to stay until you woke up but I made her go to her lessons."

Neo nodded again and quickly wrote down on her pad, '_Thank you for treating my back but I need to go.'_

Coco nodded, "I'd rather you didn't in case something goes wrong with your back, but first can you tell me who did that to you."

Neo froze as she heard the question and just shock her head in response, _'I can't sorry. Whose shirt is this?'_

Coco shook her head at Neo, "It's my shirt but don't worry keep it, but please tell me who did that, I can protect you." Speaking softly to try and get Neo to tell her.

Neo just shook her head again and started to get dressed and before she walked out the door she handed Coco another note.

'_I'm sorry but I can't tell you.'_

Before Neo could walk out the door Coco stopped her, and regarded her softly, "Ok then I won't push, but know you can always come to me for help for anything, ok? I don't want to see you get hurt sweetie." Speaking softly as if speaking to a child.

Neo nodded her head in understanding as she opened the door and left the room to go to her classes and also back to her 'teams' room.

* * *

><p>For the next week Ruby and Neo met each night, spending a couple hours talking about anything and everything, or Ruby did while Neo just listened and added a few things that she wrote down.<p>

But this trend happened for a week, that during the day they would pass notes to each other when they could but at midnight both would meet up on the roof to talk.

Neo learned a lot about Ruby in that time, she loved weapons especially her own Crescent Rose but she was also interested in all the different weapons that students had in the school.

Ruby also enjoyed reading although some of the books were a little childish but that didn't matter to Ruby or Neo.

Neo also learnt that Ruby was extremely worried about her team, especially one of her team members, Blake who was barely sleeping as she was trying to find Roman but Ruby also told Neo that Yang had helped with that.

During this time they were meeting each other Neo's injuries healed and there wasn't a repeat of them for the week they spent talking, or at least if there was it was nothing as bad as it was the first time they met up on the roof.

On the Friday before the dance, Ruby and Neo met up on the roof as was normal for every other night in the week only this time Ruby was a little more nervous.

She had spent the free time in her day talking with Coco about her feelings towards the silent girl and about the dance the next night, and Coco had been able to help Ruby find what she felt and was able to talk Ruby into asking Neo to the dance.

This was why Ruby was so nervous as she couldn't keep still and was pacing around on the roof while she waited for Neo to turn up.

When Neo did arrive she immediately saw Ruby and went up to hug her, which had become common when the two met on the roof during the week.

Ruby blushed when they hugged but her face was hidden from Neo so she couldn't see the effect.

When Neo pulled back she smiled but noticed that she looked nervous and wrote as much.

'_Are you alright?'_

Ruby laughed nervously, "Of course I am, I'm A-ok hah, nothing wrong with me whatsoever I'm not nervous or anything." Laughing weirdly again when she finished.

Neo cocked her head to the side in confusion as she looked at Ruby not trusting what the girl had said and her look revealed as much to Ruby.

Ruby just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Um I was wondering if you were going to the dance? I mean I've been helping to set it up with my sister and partner. So uh I have to go but I don't really want to go."

Neo shook her head in response to the question but covered her mouth to hide her smile at Ruby's actions.

"Um well people are asking people to the dance and stuff, and well I was wondering if anyone had asked you or not?" Ruby asked while looking at the ground.

Neo smiled slightly as she moved her hand underneath Ruby's chin and moved her head to meet Neo's eyes, once they did Neo shook her head to respond to the question.

Ruby blushed as their eyes met and stumbled out her words, "Well uh since you don't have anyone to go with, and uh neither do I, I was kind of hoping we could maybe go together?" When Ruby spoke the last bit she looked away and down at the ground, expecting the answer to be a no.

Neo blushed slightly at the fact that Ruby asked her to the dance, but she smiled widely as she pulled Ruby into a tight hug and nodded into Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby was stunned at what Neo did, expecting a rejection and maybe even Neo running away, what she didn't expect was a hug or a nod into her shoulder.

Once Ruby recovered she took a step back and out of the hug and asked, slightly stunned, "Wait you want to go to the dance with me?"

Neo nodded her head, smiling the whole time.

Ruby seeing the response smiled and pulled Neo into another hug as she smiled in joy as well.

They spent the next couple hours talking about the dance and about other things as well, Ruby had gotten Neo to open up slightly while not telling her much it was more to do with her semblance and a little of her history.

It seemed her semblance came into two folds, she could create illusions of herself and sometimes other objects and she could also do short range teleports which links in with the illusions as well.

Ruby also found out about her weapon, it was the umbrella she always carried, it could deflect blasts and also held a knife inside which could be pulled out of the body with a twist of its handle to unlock it.

Ruby soaked up all the details as she learned more about Neo even if it was a little bit, but she remembered what she was told by her mother that semblance's were apart of the person, and would reflect what a person's inner self so Ruby could guess as to some of her semblance's origins.

However Ruby didn't voice any of her views about it and Neo was glad that she didn't ask about the subject more.

After three hours of speaking to each other Ruby and Neo decided to go to bed and sleep for a couple hours before they had to be awake for the day but because it was a Saturday they didn't need to be up that early.

Ruby and Neo both snuck back into their rooms with a smile on their face as both girls fell asleep, nervous but happy about the dance and what they'd be able to do.

**A/N**

**So was going to add a little more but this felt like a really nice stopping point and although I really wanted to get to 3000 words of story I just thought it wouldn't be as good a stopping point.**

**I shall be honest I am completely new to relationship stuff in this story having never experienced or wanted to experience a relationship so I am going by the many books I have read so I hope that this is ok for you all.**

**Anyway nothing much to say so please read and review, the next update will most likely be next week as I don't have much time to write this week other then a couple hours in college during the week I can get away with it and maybe some writing on Thursday but no promises.**

**Oh and I don't proof read as much as I should, I do it as I go along but when I finish I don't go over it all as I am extremely lazy. **

**Again thank you for reading, and please follow, favorite or review all help me in anyway. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Not going to describe Ruby's dress because you've all seen it and I suck at clothes. Oh and thank you to xSilentGirlx who helped me out with Neo's dress and other parts of the chapter as well. **

**Also for the sake of the story and to make it easier, Neo is 15 years old, the same age as Ruby because why not? **

**Oh and the dance starts at 7:00pm/1900.**

**Chapter 4-SIS**

Coco and Velvet were in their room sitting on Velvet's bed, Velvet however was sitting between Coco's legs while Coco played with Velvets ears, while seeming relaxed the conversation however showed their worry that was hidden.

"Shouldn't we tell someone about the fact there are enemies in the school?" Velvet's accented voice softly spoke to the girl currently playing with her ears.

Coco had one hand playing with Velvet's ears, while the other was wrapped around her stomach and her face was in the girls neck as she spoke back, "Not yet, we can't tell anyone because they won't believe us without evidence, if Neo could do that then we would be able to but I'm not sure if she can."

"But what if she is just playing Ruby?" Concern clearly evident in her voice.

Coco just shook her head, "She isn't, you saw how she was holding onto Ruby and I don't think she is a willing part of the group either, judging by the way her back looks."

Coco shivered slightly before carrying on, "God it wasn't pleasant, she was burned badly when Ruby brought her to us but while I was cleaning her back I saw old burns and what seemed like slash marks as well and cuts, I don't even know how she's able to endure that much."

Coco closed her eyes while thinking about it all and Velvet just covered her hand to try and relax her, "It's alright we know now so we can try and help her, do you think that's why she's mute?"

Coco nodded her head, "Ruby said that Neo told her she could speak but doesn't I would guess that that's why."

"Ruby's in love with her isn't she?" Velvet asked softly after waiting for a few minutes while both relaxed.

Coco nodded, "They both are, we've seen them together up on the roof and they are clearly in love with each other but I don't think they know that themselves yet."

Velvet smiled slightly as she nodded, and asked, "Do you think they know we've been watching them during the week?"

"I doubt it, they were so wrapped up with each other I don't think they noticed us." Smiling Coco remembered what the two planned after Ruby brought Neo to their room.

Each night that Ruby and Neo met up on the roof, Coco and Velvet took turns watching over them to make sure they were ok after Ruby turned up with Neo badly burnt.

At first it was to protect Ruby incase anything happened but after the first night it was to watch out for both of them and to be close by if something did happen.

Although not knowing the conversations that took place between the two, except for the most recent one, Coco and Velvet happily stood guard over the two young girls.

They were both broken out of their memories when they heard a knock on the door, Velvet being the one closest and in the easiest position to get up from walked over to the door and opened it to see Neo standing there looking extremely nervous.

Velvet smiled hoping to relax the girl, "Ah hello Neo, what do you need?"

Neo looked up at the taller girl, quickly writing on the paper pad that Ruby had given her almost two weeks ago, she held it up for Velvet to read.

'_Can I come in please?'_

Velvet smiled again and moved out of the way, "Come on in, lets go to my room to talk."

Velvet led the way to her room where Coco was sitting on the bed when Neo walked in, Neo got more nervous as she saw the older girl again, the last time she saw her was when she woke up in the room.

Coco smiled and invited her to sit down on the bed while Velvet sat down next to Coco, which Coco immediately wrapped her arms around Velvet again.

"So what can we do for you Neo?" Velvet started off.

Neo quickly wrote down something and showed it to the two girls.

'_Ruby asked me to the dance, I said yes but I don't have anything to wear for it.'_

Velvet and Coco read it and after they did they understood what Neo wanted to ask and Velvet just sighed while Coco smiled.

"Well I doubt anything of mine would fit you, but I don't think it would look good on you." Coco started to talk to herself as she tried to think up different things.

"I know, I can take you to town I know this perfect shop that would have dresses that you'll love." Blurting out as she smiled happily.

Neo looked nervous as Coco continued to speak, and quickly wrote down to tell the older girl.

'_I can't buy anything, I don't have any money to.' _

Coco just waved her hand dismissing what Neo wrote, "Don't worry I'll pay for it, I've got a lot of money so it's alright."

Neo looked even more nervous after Coco said that and quickly wrote down her response and the way she felt was shown because the words were written shakily.

'_I can't accept any money from you, I can't repay you.' _

Coco again waved off the reply, "Don't worry about repaying me, just make Ruby happy and that's all I need. Can you do that?"

Neo relaxed slightly but was still unsure about accepting money, but she still nodded her head, writing.

'_I can do that, I think.' _

Coco smiled alongside Velvet, "Then that's alright then. So are you able to come to town with me now?"

Neo looked a little unsure but knew she didn't have anything to do until later on the night she nodded.

Coco just smiled and got up and turned to Velvet, "What about you? Want to come with us?"

Velvet just shook her head, "No, last time I went shopping with you it took us hours before we came home, I'm going to stay here and work more on my weapon."

Shrugging, "Your lose." Coco then leaned down and kissed Velvet on the lips.

Neo blushed and turned around not wanting to interrupt what seemed to be a private moment.

Once Coco broke the kiss Velvet was blushing while Coco just smiled wider and laughed, "You two don't need to get embarrassed it's only a kiss, I'm sure you want to do much worse with Ruby." Coco smirked towards Neo who was blushing even more after that last comment.

Velvet recovered and hit Coco's arm, "Don't tease her." Trying to look agree at Coco, but failed.

Coco laughed it off, "Alright we'll be back later on then. Come on Neo." Taking Neo's arm leading her out of the room and towards the airships that go to and from the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Five hours later.<strong>

Coco and Neo had just returned back from their shopping trip in the city and had gone straight back to Coco's room because Neo wouldn't be able to get ready in her room.

Once they were in the room Neo showed Velvet the dress she brought, and surprisingly Coco hadn't brought anything for a change, although Velvet didn't believe her.

Coco and Velvet alongside her team had to go on a mission not long after the dance was due to begin so they couldn't go to it, however because of that they was more than happy to help Neo prepare for the dance herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

Ruby was nervous as she walked down towards the hall that was being used for the dance.

She had gotten Yang to help her get ready; they had gone to town during the week to pick up a dress for the sisters, and then spent the last couple hours getting ready or at least Yang took that long.

So when Ruby struggled to walk into the hall in her red dress and heels to be greeted by Yang she couldn't help but moan.

"How the hell does Weiss fight in these?" Ruby complained while walking forward towards Yang.

Yang just laughed at Ruby, as she just directed Ruby into the main hall where most of the students were dancing.

Ruby struggled to walk into the room and headed straight for the punch bowl when she saw Neo hadn't arrived and decided to stand off to the side.

It didn't take long for Neo to arrive, or at least someone that looked like Neo but clearly different to the girl Ruby first saw all that time ago.

The girl walking into the room had brown hair, but her eyes were pink and blue like they normally were.

However it was Neo's dress, which gave it away to Ruby, Neo, had dressed in a beautiful knee length dress, similar to Ruby's however instead of red it was White and gently changing to pink as it reached the girls knees.

Ruby was shocked at how beautiful Neo looked, and it seemed quite a few other people around were as well were stunned by this beautiful girl.

Neo ignored the looks of people and shyly walked up to Ruby, a small blush on her face as she stood in front of her.

Ruby stood with her mouth slightly open as she looked at Neo, but quickly recovered as she spoke to Neo.

"You look beautiful, I really like your dress." Blushing Ruby was able to keep a steady voice as she spoke.

Neo blushed as she reached into a pocket on her dress to take out her notepad and pen as she wrote down a response.

'_Thank you, you look beautiful as well.'_

It was Ruby's turn to blush now as she read the compliment, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from Yang and her other friends, who she didn't tell about the fact she had a date to the dance.

Ruby held her hand out to Neo, "Want to dance?"

Instead of writing anything down, Neo nodded her head and took Ruby's hand as they walked to the dance floor and started to dance together.

They happily danced together for an hour before deciding to take a break and get something to drink and to rest after dancing for so long.

However while Ruby got them drinks Neo saw Cinder leave the hall and decided to quickly write down a note to show Ruby.

Ruby came back and handed Neo a drink, she passed the note over to Ruby.

'_Go to the CCT tower, someone is going up there to hack it.'_

Ruby read the note and quickly understood what was written down, and looked up at Neo, "Thank you for coming with me, and thank you for telling me, I'll meet you on the roof a little later?"

Neo nodded her head and smiled at Ruby as she watched her go out to the tower.

* * *

><p>However once Ruby left Neo was left alone sitting at a table out of the way, which meant that some people had come up to talk to her, mainly those that are friends of Ruby however Neo didn't reply to any of them and ignored them.<p>

Neo looked around as she saw most of the scatter and go back to what they were doing and then Ruby's very tall sister sit down next to the small girl.

"So, who are you? And how do you know my sister?" Yang put bluntly to the small girl.

Neo turned her head slightly to look at the older girl but didn't answer her question, which resulted in Yang asking again only to receive no response.

After a few minutes of this happening Neo decided to leave but not before passing Yang a note.

'_Ask Ruby.' _

Neo then walked out of the hall as she headed to the rooftop to wait for Ruby.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ruby was busy fighting the masked woman who was in the CTT tower before she knocked Ruby over and escaped just as James Ironwood arrived.<p>

It took over an hour for Ruby to explain what happened at the tower to Ironwood, and to get him to believe that Ruby wasn't apart of whatever happened.

By the time Ruby had finished with Ironwood the dance was already finishing which meant most people were heading back to their dorm rooms, which also meant her team was as well so Ruby couldn't go back to change however she was able to put her weapon back into her locker.

So when Ruby headed up to the roof she was still in her dress though she removed her heels off and walked barefooted up to the roof.

As soon as Ruby opened the door to the roof and stepped out Neo, hugged her tightly but took a step back to look over Ruby to see if she was hurt, assaulted her.

Ruby seeing the concern on Neo's face, smiled gently and spoke softly, "Don't worry I'm fine, I dodged or blocked most of her attacks."

Neo relaxed slightly but was still a little tense after knowing Ruby had fought against Neo even if she looked unscratched by the encounter.

Ruby just smiled and pulled Neo to sit down next to her on the edge as was normal when the two met up during the week.

"So did you enjoy the dance?" Ruby asked nervously.

Neo nodded her head and smiled at Ruby leaning her head against the girls shoulder.

Holding up a note, Neo showed Ruby what she wrote.

'_It was the best time of my life.' _

Ruby blushed slightly but couldn't help but say, "Best time of your life so far."

Neo held her mouth in a laughing motion in reaction to what Ruby had said and smiled again at Ruby.

'_Thank you, for everything you've done.' _

Ruby just smiled at Neo and hugged her into her shoulder with one arm, "You are very welcome, but you deserve all everything I've done and more."

Neo blushed and smiled at Ruby as she closed her eyes and leaned her head further into Ruby's shoulder and neck.

The two of them just sat there; enjoying each others company and it didn't take long for Neo to fall asleep leaning against Ruby.

Ruby smiled, gently picking Neo up and taking them off the edge of the roof, and placing Neo's head to rest on her shoulder as she lay down on the floor of the roof.

Ruby quickly followed as she fell asleep on the roof with Neo in her arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ruby was woken up by the sun hitting her face and as she tried to move her arm to block it out but she couldn't move her left arm at all, which caused her to open her eyes.<p>

As she did she saw Neo, still in her dress sleeping on top of Ruby's arm and her side as well and her head comfortably placed above Ruby's chest.

Seeing this caused Ruby to blush but she didn't dare to move because she didn't want to wake up Neo no matter how much she couldn't feel her arm.

It didn't take before Neo woke up, especially when she started to feel the warmth of the early morning sun.

As Neo woke up she felt her face against something soft, which struck her as weird because she was normally forced to sleep on the floor and she never had a pillow to rest her face against.

However once Neo opened her eyes she saw Ruby's blushing face looking down at her, which caused her to remember what happened the previous night.

Jolting up Neo blushed as she realized she had fallen asleep on Ruby and buried her face into her chest, or near enough.

Ruby though quickly pulled Neo back and while still blushing she smiled and said, "Don't worry, I didn't mind, I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you looked too cute to."

Neo blushed and turned away but didn't move any further away, as they both just sat down watching the sunrise and enjoying each other company, however all good things must come to an end.

"I guess we should head back to our rooms in case people are wondering where we are." Ruby said reluctantly, not wanting this moment to end.

Neo nodded her head slightly, as she wrote down another note and handed it to Ruby.

'_Thank you for last night, and this morning.' _

Ruby smiled, "You are very welcome for all of it, meet up here again tonight?"

Neo smiled and nodded at Ruby, but she then started to look at the ground nervously as she thought through an idea.

Ruby looked curiously at Neo, wondering what she was thinking about.

Neo suddenly reached up to Ruby and kissed her on the lips briefly before teleporting away as she brought the contact between the two.

Ruby stood stunned for a few minutes as her brain tried to register what had just happened.

Once it did, Ruby face grew into a blush but she also had a huge smile grow on her face as well, which resulted in her happily walking through the hallways back to her dorm room.

* * *

><p>Neo on the other hand had a blush on her face as well, but also her mind was thinking through every worse case possibility that her kiss could have had.<p>

Neo had teleported to the hallway near her dorm room and once she settled herself she walked through the door to her room.

Once she was inside the door shut and Cinder walked out, "Why hello Neo, have a nice night?"

Neo turned to look at Cinder and her face revealed the panic she was feeling as she heard Cinder speak.

Cinder smirked at Neo as she slowly walked up to her, "Oh I know everything about your little girlfriend, I also know that it was you who told her what I had planned, and lucky for you she didn't stop me."

Neo started to move backwards until her back hit the wall and Cinder just kept moving towards her.

"It seems my little reminder wasn't good enough, I think you should return to Roman's side and he can teach you better."

Next thing Neo knew was a sharp pain before her vision faded to black.

* * *

><p>Hours later found Ruby pacing around on the roof, for most of the day she was thinking about Neo kissing her earlier that day.<p>

However as the hours drew on and it got to 2am and still no Neo, Ruby started to worry and went looking around the school for her although she didn't know of anywhere Neo might go.

Ruby searched around the school as much as she could in the dark, but she ended up outside starring out over the city just wondering where the mute girl could of gone.

"Good evening Miss Rose, up a little late considering you are due to go on a mission tomorrow." Ozpin's soft and calm voice appeared next to her.

Ruby turned around and saw Professor Ozpin walking towards her, with his cane and coffee mug.

"Um I'm sorry Professor, I'll uh go to my dorm and sleep now." Ruby spoke softly with worry underlining her tone as she started to walk towards the building her dorm was in.

Ozpin however put out his cane to stop Ruby and indicated with his cane to join him against the ledge. "I think a few more minutes won't hurt, and you seem very worried about something."

Ruby came back and leaned against the railing, speaking softly again, "It's just me and a friend of mine were meant to meet up tonight before I left but she didn't show up and I'm really worried."

Ozpin nodded his head, "Ah you mean Miss Neopolitan, correct?"

Ruby was stunned that the headmaster of the school knew who she was talking about.

Ozpin noticed this shock and said just as calmly, "Miss Rose there is very little that happens in this school that I do not know about, I know about your midnight meetings and also what happened last night at the dance."

Ruby again was shocked but her worry about what might happen to Neo overtook that, causing her to ask shakily, "What are you going to do to Neo?"

Ozpin looked slightly shocked at what Ruby implied in her words but quickly put his calm mask on, "Miss Rose I have no intention of hurting Miss Neopolitan, I know she is not a willing participant in whatever is going on."

Hearing her Headmaster say that made Ruby relax a little bit, but still her worry over Neo was still there, "Do you know where she is?"

Ozpin shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I don't, I can only assume she was sent back to Roman Torchwick's side if she is not here, however where you are leaving for your mission is where you can further investigate into Mr. Torchwick's plan and maybe find where she has gone."

Ruby nodded absently minded as she thought about the rest of her team and what could happen if they see Neo, "Sir what about the fact of her working with the enemy?"

"She is clearly not a willing part of whatever it is going on, however I am not completely sure what is keeping her there with them, though I may have an idea."

Ruby got more confused by what Ozpin was talking about and said as much, "What do you mean?"

"Miss Rose you will learn that the world can be a very dark place, and some people do not have the same set of morals that Hunters and Huntresses, or even normal people live by and they will do whatever they can to win." Ozpin spoke with a deathly calm.

Ruby got even more worried about Neo after hearing that, but also worried about what Ozpin knew as well.

Before Ruby could speak however Ozpin spoke first, "Miss Rose I think it is time you sleep, you need to be well rested for tomorrow and for your mission, I am sure you will find the answer you are looking for and remember that even in the darkest night there is always a rising sun."

Ozpin then turned and started to head back into the school, leaving Ruby alone with her thoughts and the words that her Headmaster had spoken to her.

After thinking through the words and advice that she was given but when she yawned and felt how tired she was thought she'd better go to sleep otherwise she wouldn't be able to perform her best tomorrow for her teams mission.

**A/N**

**So not sure about Ozpin's piece, some of it seemed a little off to me, hard to explain certain things but I hope you liked it.**

**I will say now, that I will be skipping over parts that are in the show because I am too lazy to watch them and actually write down stuff you have already seen, I will only use scenes from the show if I plan on changing them, or I like them enough but if I do it is pretty much from memory with a little help from the Wiki occasionally. **

**Not much else to say, no idea when I'm going to post this if its tonight (Wednesday) or over the weekend but I will have already started work on the next chapter.**

**Oh and I am planning on doing a Christmas one-shot because why not? But curious if anyone would want to see a New-Years one, something a little fluffy. Also both will be set in the future when they are both older, but I might also do a modern AU of them.**

**Anyway please review, follow and favorite because its always nice getting those emails come through about them, so thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

**RWBY Volume 2 soundtrack is amazing, as I'm sure most of you already know, I really like the song Sacrifice it's easily my favorite, and All Our Days is extremely sad once you know the lyrics.**

**Oh and would have been up earlier but I watched all of Carmilla which is really cool web series. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ruby starred out on the ruins of the attempted expansion of the city limits into Mountain Glenn as she stood watch for any Grimm that wants to try and get close to her team and professor.

Ruby had been distracted since she woke up and her team noticed having tried to ask her what was wrong but Ruby was able to avoid talking about it because they had to go onto their mission with Professor Oobleck.

Ruby was able to avoid talking most of the day other then to her professor when asked a question.

Ruby smiled softly as she felt Zwei curl up next to her and she started to stroke the small dog.

Ruby's mind was mainly on Neo, her friend? She wasn't sure after what happened the morning before between the two of them.

Neo had kissed Ruby, although it was a brief kiss it was a kiss nevertheless and since it happened it was all Ruby could think about.

The two girls were meant to meet on the night of the kiss however Neo never turned up, which resulted in Ruby becoming even more worried about her.

Ruby watched the ruins and saw Grimm just wandering around the city and luckily they didn't wander towards Ruby, although Ruby would of preferred killing some Grimm to take her mind off of Neo.

It was another hour before Yang came along to take over and sat down in the same spot Ruby had gotten up from.

As Ruby was getting down and started to head to the fire to go to sleep, hoping she could actually get some tonight compared to the night before.

Zwei however had a different idea as he started to head towards the doorway.

"Zwei what are you doing?" Ruby said quietly to not wake up her teammates.

Zwei didn't have a response as he just kept walking towards the doorway and started to head out.

Ruby followed and was about to call again when she saw a flash of pink and brown hair disappear around a corner.

Ruby stunned for a minute blinked to make sure she didn't see anything and when she saw nothing she dismissed what she saw.

Zwei ignored Ruby as he started to move out of the building, moving into the road and towards where Ruby saw the person.

Ruby followed Zwei as he led Ruby through a number of different streets until they came onto a main road with building completely destroyed in the middle.

Two White Fang guards were walking down the street talking about Ruby's team and the fact they were in the area.

Following them as quietly as possible, Ruby made a mental note of where they were and as she was about to go back she heard cracks in the ground.

Picking up and throwing Zwei first, Ruby started to fall through the ground yelling out, "GET THE OTHERS!"

Ruby tried to land but as soon as she hit the ground a piece of concrete the fell behind her hit her on the head knocking her out.

When Ruby came to she found herself being carried by one of the two guards she was following, being too disoriented to try and escape she allowed the two men to carry her.

When Ruby came to again she saw Roman standing in front of her smiling down at the huntress in training.

"Why hello Red, fancy running into you here." Roman's smooth voice sounded in his sarcastic tone.

Ruby didn't respond to him but instead jumped up and tried to run away, only for Roman to pull her back with his cane.

"Now, now Red don't try to run, I would think you'd want to see your little girlfriend."

Ruby froze as she heard what Roman said, her mind immediately making the connection of who she was talking about.

"What have you done with Neo?" Ruby spoke with a deathly calm in her voice.

Roman just smirked, "Oh this is good, seems Red has a thing for Neo, no idea why you would even like the freak."

Roman got the response he wanted as Ruby tried to hit him in the face but failed to.

"Now, now hitting me won't solve anything."

Ruby stopped trying to hit him as she realized she wouldn't be able to, and before she could do anything else a loud explosion echoed through the tunnel.

"What the hell is that? Is that the rest of your team?" Roman turned to Ruby, however Ruby was already running away towards the explosion.

Ruby used her semblance to run as fast as she could from Roman, her weapon firmly grasped in her hand as she ran.

As she made it to her team she swiftly moved out of the way of Yang's hug as she spoke quickly, "Roman, White Fang, train is leaving with them on it."

Dr Oobleck seeing the train start to move called out while pointing with his weapon, "After that train."

Ruby and everyone else started to run full speed towards the train in hope of catching it.

As they neared the train Ruby saw a familiar figure standing on the edge of the last car.

Ruby saw Neo on the edge, the girls face was pale and Ruby could see something leaking down her back onto the floor, however as soon as Ruby saw her she had disappeared again.

Ruby after seeing the girl became more worried about her, but quickly focused on the mission to stop Roman first.

When they board the train and found the bombs on each car, everyone started to focus on stopping the train and while the rest of her team went about doing just that.

Ruby and Dr Oobleck however were taking out the mechs the White Fang seemed to have acquired somehow and this slowed them down at which point Dr Oobleck told Ruby to go forward while he distracted them.

While reluctant to do this, Ruby still followed the order and started to run towards the train carriages controlling the whole thing.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile.<span>

Neo and Yang had been fighting since the taller woman entered the train carriage, and during that time Yang had been able to land many hits onto the small girl.

Neo was struggling just to dodge anything, after what Roman did to her it was hard to stand let alone dodge attacks.

Neo could feel her back dripping with blood from the wounds Roman left her with, the bandages doing nothing to stop the blood from escaping her body.

Yang oblivious to the problems this girl was having, kept throwing punches at the girl as Neo dodged as many as she could.

Yang crying out in annoyance, threw both fists out at the girl, firing her gauntlets as she drove her fists into the short girls stomach as well.

Neo saw the attack coming but didn't have time to move and quickly moved her umbrella around to deflect the shotgun blasts but as she moved Neo left herself open for Yang's fists.

The force of the punch sent Neo back against the wall and as she made contact with the wall behind her, her mouth opened in a silent scream as the wounds on her back made contact with the wall, however this didn't last as her head met the wall as well and knocked her out cold.

Yang saw the girl knocked unconscious and then left the girl there as she ran off to help stop the train.

* * *

><p><span>Ruby.<span>

Ruby had fought her way through a Paladin, which had attempted to stop her but she managed to knock it off the train.

Ruby ran further ahead when she saw the rest of her team come out of the train carriage upfront and she spotted the wall they were about to crash into to.

As she arrived with her team, Ruby gave a small smile to Weiss who started to form an ice shield around them to protect them from the force of the crash.

Ruby was shell shocked as she slowly came to after the force knocked her out for a few seconds, as she got up and looked around she saw her team in the same state she was in.

As they got up, each of the team looked in horror as they saw Grimm coming out of the hole made by the train and they were attacking civilians that were trying to flee from the creatures.

Team RWBY started to stand up as they recovered and quickly drew their weapons and without a word between them started to try and contain the Grimm but between the four of them they struggled to contain them all.

They were quickly helped out by team JNRP arriving to aid them in the fight against the Grimm.

As they were all fighting it was clear that the eight first year students would not be able to contain all the Grimm and this was clear as an Ursa was advancing on Ruby without the young girl noticing this.

Ruby was saved through a Bullhead with a nose cannon shooting past Ruby with expert precision killing the Ursa before it could attack Ruby.

Ruby smiled sheepishly up at the pilot, waving a hand to thank the pilot. After that the Bullhead's started to drop Atlesian Knight-200 Robots to help contain the Grimm.

Not long after the Robots started to kill the Grimm another Bullhead appeared which dropped off team CFVY alongside Professor Port as well.

Team CFVY helped to finish off the remaining Grimm, mainly due to Coco's mini-gun, which was able to take out a large amount of them in one go.

* * *

><p>Once all the Grimm were killed, the Knights were wandering around the square and surrounding streets to make sure it was clear.<p>

The Beacon students all crowded around in the centre of the square where team RWBY had landed when they were thrown from the train, while standing together the different students were talking about the fights they had either on the train or in the city.

Coco and Velvet had come over to Ruby to ask her about the dance that they had missed so they didn't know that Neo had disappeared.

As the two older girls reached Ruby her attention was quickly taken by something Yang was saying.

"Yeah the weird looking girl with pink, white and brown hair, she didn't seem as smug and she was seemed to be struggling to fight for some reason." Yang was clearly confused about the girl's behavior, which was evident in her voice.

Ruby hearing what Yang was talking about quickly ran over to her, Ruby's face holding a frantic look, "Yang, what happened with the girl?"

Confused Yang looked at her younger sister, "Um I knocked her out, why?"

Ignoring the question Ruby asked another, "Where? Where is Neo?"

"Neo?"

"Yang, Where is Neo?" Ruby's voice was increasing in volume, as she got more worried about the girl.

By this point Coco and Velvet came over to Ruby trying to calm her down as they realized what had taken place.

Seeing Yang about to question Ruby again, Coco quickly spoke up, "Yang just tell her where the girl you fought was."

"Um well it was on the train, the same carriage we went into when we went inside the train."

As soon as Yang finished speaking Ruby shot off towards a small gap in the ground where Professor Goodwitch's power hadn't been able to fill.

Due to Ruby's small body she was able to get through this gap and she quickly saw the mostly wrecked train that they were riding on, not even an hour before.

Ruby using her semblance quickly searched through the wrecked carriages trying to find any sign of Neo.

Once she reached the one near the end of the train, she found the carriage overturned, doing the same process as the other carriages, Ruby opened up the door.

"Neo, are you in here?"

Ruby didn't hear anything in the carriage, so she started to search around the carriage trying to find the silent girl.

Ruby found Neo behind some overturn crates and when Ruby found her she let out a cry of joy, but as her eyes took in Neo's form she almost threw up.

Neo was surrounded by a pool of blood that was coming from the piece of train that had impaled her just below the stomach.

Ruby took note of the bruises on her face as well, and also on her arms but that wasn't her main concern at that moment.

Ruby looked at the wound, unsure of what she could do but remembered one of the things of first aid, "Neo can you hear me? Make some sort of motion if you can."

Ruby took Neo's hand into her own gripping it tightly as she felt the girls pulse and once she felt that, did the next thing that came to mind.

Ruby got her phone out and opened up a video call to the first person on her contacts list, Coco.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Up on the surface.<strong>

Coco was trying to calm down the rest of Ruby's team and to stop them from running after their leader.

"What the hell is going on Coco? Why has Ruby run off looking for the girl I fought?" Yang's frustration with Coco avoiding her questions was clearly evident.

Coco just smiled slightly, "It's not my place to tell you Yang, I'm sorry."

Before she could be questioned further, Coco's phone started to ring, pulling it out she saw Ruby was calling and it was a video call.

Answering the call, "Ruby? What's wrong?" Coco as soon as she saw Ruby's face saw the tears running down the girls face.

Ruby's voice was shaky as she spoke to Coco, "Neo's hurt, she's hurt really badly, there's lots of blood, I don't know what to do." Ruby couldn't think straight and was too worried to talk correctly.

Coco's mind already started to think through different scenarios of what could happen but said, "Where are you? And show me what she looks like."

Yang tried to talk to Ruby but Velvet stepped in the way to stop Yang from taking the phone from Coco as she tried to talk.

Ruby's voice remained worried but she had calmed slightly once she spoke to Coco, "I'm on the train." Turning the camera around Ruby showed Neo to Coco who quietly cursed, careful for Ruby not to hear her.

"Alright, Ruby try and stop the blood flow, me and Velvet will be down there in a few minutes ok?"

Ruby nodded her head, "Ok, I'll try."

Coco cut the call and walked over to Professor Goodwitch, with a serious expression "Professor, I need you to open up the road again so I can get down there and help Ruby."

"Why do you need to do that?" Goodwitch's stern voice echoed around.

"Ruby needs help with an injured person, a T1." Coco's voice remained calm however inside she was hoping for Goodwitch to hurry up.

Goodwitch understood quickly, she moved the broken up road to open up the floor for a hole big enough while she used her scroll to call someone.

"General, I need a Medivac in the town square for a T1 injured person."

Coco and Velvet didn't hear the rest as they already went down the hole Professor Goodwitch made for them.

It took Coco and Velvet a couple minutes to reach the carriage where Ruby and Neo were.

As soon as the girls reached the two younger girls, they quickly saw the blood surrounding Neo.

Ruby looked up to the older girls, tears running down her face as she had tried to stop the blood flow.

Coco and Velvet started to get to work, but quickly saw the blood coming out of Neo was actually quite weak.

"Has the blood been flowing out like this since you got here?" Coco asked in a soothing tone.

Ruby shook her head, "No it was much worse." Replying with a shaky voice.

"What did you do?" Asking in the same soothing tone, Coco directed Velvet to carefully move Neo's head so she could check it.

"I used my Aura, I was able to give Neo some of mine to try and heal her." Ruby replied shaking slightly, worried that she did something wrong.

Coco nodded her head, understanding what Ruby did but didn't tell her of the risks she had taken.

Coco and Velvet checked over Neo making sure she was safe to move, not removing the piece of shrapnel incase they made the wound worse.

"Alright, let's carry her back to the surface." Coco said as she gently lifted Neo up in her arms, keeping her as level as she possibly could.

Ruby watched with worry as Coco picked Neo up, worried that something might happen.

Velvet put her hand onto Ruby's shoulder trying to reassure the younger girl, "She'll be fine Ruby, can you help us get her out of here?" Speaking softly to not scare the girl.

Ruby nodded her head moving in front of the older girls to lead them out of the tunnel and towards the whole they came in through.

As soon as they were outside the tunnel, Professor Goodwitch alongside people dressed in medical clothing approached them, taking Neo from Coco's arms and putting the girl onto a stretcher, carrying her over to the awaiting Bullhead.

Ruby followed them but when she tried to board the craft she was stopped from doing so, however Professor Goodwitch spoke up for her after Coco told her of the relationship between the two.

Ruby didn't know what Goodwitch said to the medics but she was allowed onto the Bullhead and they were soon flying towards General Ironwood's main ship.

Ruby watched as the medics went about working on Neo, putting two IV's into her arms, while others went about treating her other wounds.

Within five minutes of getting onto the Bullhead, they arrived at the airship where the medics rushed Neo off towards the operating room with Ruby trailing behind them.

Ruby wasn't allowed into the operating room, which meant she had to sit outside waiting for the doctors to finish operating on Neo.

Ruby sat down in one of the chairs outside the operation room, drawing her knees up to her face, as she wrapped her arms around her legs to hide her tears, as she cried for the girl she couldn't help.

**A/N**

**So this was a struggle for a few reasons, which I am not going to share however **

**I'm don't particularly like how this chapter came out, but I found it hard to avoid most of the scenes form the show, which is something I didn't want to do. **

**I highly doubt I will include Raven, because I don't know who the hell she is other then speculation but I might include her in some other way. **

**So Triage thing I use is something I've learned from a few military books and shows. It is a system used by soldiers when telling people in command that they have someone who is injured. (May not be completely correct, it's a pain in the ass to dig up references to use.) **

**T1- means serious injury and if you don't get that person into an operation room within an hour (golden hour) the chances of them surviving are very slim.**

**T2- means serious injury however is able to wait a short time before transport.**

**T3- Walking wounded, is able to wait for medical attention. (I've read where someone had some shrapnel the size of a credit card in his nose and he didn't get evacuated to a hospital at a base for about a day, didn't complain once either.)**

**T4- Dead. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been two hours since Neo was taken into surgery and Ruby hadn't been told anything about Neo's condition or even if she was still alive.

Ruby was just sitting outside, crying silently into her legs while she waited to hear any kind of information about Neo's condition.

Ruby didn't hear someone approach her, but when she heard someone clearing there voice she looked up, hopefulness filling her eyes thinking it was a nurse or doctor, but she saw it was only Yang.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" Yang asked softly, moving forward to try and comfort her half-sister. She had arrived alongside Coco and Velvet who wanted to go with Yang to go see Ruby, for whatever reason, Yang didn't know.

Ruby just starred up at her sister blankly as her mind tried to think of what to say to her sister.

"It's your fault." Ruby's voice was quiet and held a deathly calm about it as she spoke to her sister.

Yang was in shock at hearing her sisters voice like that but was able to ask, "What do you mean?"

"It's your fault she's dying." Ruby's voice was cold as she spoke to her sister.

"What do you mean it's my fault? We fought, and she lost. How was I meant to know what would happen?" Trying to defend her actions to her sister, thinking it was unnecessary.

"You attacked her, almost killing her with that alone and then you left her to die, and she would of if I didn't hear you talking about her." Ruby was angry at her sister, but wasn't she wasn't one to shout but turn cold towards the person.

Coco and Velvet were hiding around the corner, letting Yang go first because she was Ruby's sister, but they saw what a mistake they made by doing that but Velvet held Coco back allowing the two to work this out.

Yang's eyes turned red at the words of her sister, almost exploding out, "She's the enemy, Ruby. She was standing in our way of stopping the train."

"Who attacked first? Was it you or Neo?"

Yang calmed slightly, as she thought back to her fight with Neo, "Um I did, to let Weiss and Blake get past."

"Did she hit you or attack you in any form while you were fighting? Did she give any indication that she was trying to stop you?"

"Um, no. She only dodge my attacks, or at least some of them. Remembering back, she struggled to even dodge my attacks." Yang thought back to how the girl looked during the fight and how she acted, although late as it was.

Ruby, hearing what her sister told her and connecting with how she saw Neo before disappearing onto the train, realised what had happened to her and what she thought she saw dripping from her back.

"She was hurt, and you still attacked her, almost killing her in the process of doing that. Do you not think?" Ruby was steadily growing angrier at her sister.

"She's the enemy. What else is there to think about?"

"The fact that she is hurt, bleeding, did it not click in your head that there was a reason she didn't fight back, or the fact she only dodged your attacks."

"She's the enemy, standing in our way. What more do I need to care about the state of her?" Confused why Ruby was making a big deal out of this, which was making her angry at her sister.

"SHE'S NOT THE FUCKING ENEMY." Ruby's shout echoed along the hallway, although luckily, the hospital was quiet and no one was really around.

Yang was shocked at the fact Ruby was shouting at her, and swearing for the first time as well. However before she replied to her sister, Ruby burst out into tears and collapsed to the floor. She was just about to reach down to comfort her when she was stopped.

As soon as Ruby had shouted at her sister, Coco and Velvet were already moving from their hiding spot, and rushed to Ruby's side.

Coco was immediately at Ruby's side, hugging the younger girl into her shoulder; allowing her to cry her eyes out again.

Velvet stopped Yang from going to Ruby's side as well, speaking to her calmly. "I think you should go."

Yang wasn't pleased with the two girls comforting her sister, and not her, "No, she's my sister." Yang was going to move to Ruby's side, intent on pushing Coco out of the way, but she was held back.

Velvet had a sharp grip on Yang's shoulder, applying pressure onto a certain spot, stopping Yang in her tracks, "It wasn't a suggestion Yang. You won't be able to help Ruby in this state. Now, you need to go." Velvet still spoke calmly, but her voice held something else behind it. With the words venom, it was evident Velvet would drag her away if needed.

Yang reluctantly nodded, and turned around, walking off to find some way off the ship.

Velvet walked over to the two girls on the ground, and rubbed Ruby's back, trying to calm her down.

Ruby started to slowly calm down thanks to the two girls comforting her, after some time sitting on the floor and once Ruby was calm, the three girls sat down on the chairs in the hallway.

The three girls, or at least Coco and Velvet, given Neo's current state, spoke with Ruby, trying to take her mind off of Neo, who was being operated on.

After an hour of talking, a doctor came out of the doors leading to the operation room, and walked towards the three girls waiting.

"I'm assuming you are waiting for news about Neo?" The doctor asked the three girls.

Ruby however was slightly impatient, asking, "Where is she? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor raised his hands up, trying to calm the shorter girl, "She's alright, and she's in the recovery room at the moment."

Ruby nodded, but wanted to know where Neo was. The doctor, seeing the worry, said again, "If you go down the hall, and turn left, there is a nurse's station. Someone there will take you to her room."

Ruby immediately rushed off towards the nursing station, hoping to see Neo.

The doctor stayed with the other two girls. "I'll take you to her room myself. I can tell you her condition and what we've done." Chuckling slightly, he smiled. "Must have accidentally slipped my mind when I told that girl to go to the nurse station."

Coco and Velvet nodded, and followed the doctor in the same direction Ruby had run off to.

"So as I'm sure you know, she had a piece of metal sticking out of her. We removed it, and repaired the damage. However, he won't be able to do much of anything for about a month. She also had bruising around her chest, which caused some internal bleeding thankfully, we fixed that as well. Still, we want to monitor her in case something happens again." The doctor stopped talking and walking for a moment in order to turn to the two girls, looking at them with slight worry before carrying on.

"There are also signs of physical abuse. Most of it is along her back, ranging from burns and some sort of whip, some of which are very recent, and were bleeding when she got to us. Sadly, in addition to those more recent, there was also heavy scaring from previous attacks, both burns and whip. We treated her back as best we could. However, we can most likely not cure the mental trauma from such attacks. Do you know how this happened?"

Coco and Velvet looked at each other, already working out at least one of the abusers. "We think it might be the man that was captured, Roman Torchwick. He was at least one of those causing the abuse, but we don't know who else could be doing it." Coco started off.

"Also, I think she is mute as well, Could that be due to the abuse?" Velvet asked the doctor, although she already guessed the answer.

The doctor nodded in response, "Yes, that could be a result of the trauma. I think she should see someone about what had happened to her, or at least a specialist who has experience in dealing with this sort of thing. I'm a military doctor so I'm not very good with _these_ types of injuries."

Coco and Velvet nodded, both sure that Neo wouldn't speak to a professional, and much rather would speak to Ruby.

After few minutes of awkward silence and walking, the doctor led the two girls into Neo's room. Coco quickly spotted Ruby's distinctive red cloak inside the room, the figure under it leaning over the bed in the room.

The doctor left them outside the room, and both girls stood outside, quickly deciding that Velvet would wait outside for the moment and Coco would go in there.

Coco went inside, and sat down in a chair in the corner, while Ruby had pulled up a second chair next to Neo's bed. Neither girl said anything to the other, although Ruby had soon fallen asleep with her head on Neo's bed.

Coco watched Ruby as she slept, making sure she was okay while she slept, checking on Neo as well.

Coco was on her scroll looking at a couple news sites to see if there was any new information about the Grimm breach earlier in the day.

An almost soundless groan made Coco look up, and she spotted Neo stirring slightly. Getting up, Coco walked over to the bed as Neo opened her eyes slightly and was trying to look around.

"You're okay, Neo. You're in a military hospital at the moment, and you've been treated for your wounds. You need time to recover." Coco spoke softly to avoid waking Ruby up, who was still asleep.

Neo nodded her head, as she turned and looked at Ruby then back to Coco, her eyes questioning.

Coco smiled, "She was the one who found you, and we got you to a hospital to be treated. She didn't leave your side until you entered the operating room. Once you were out, she rushed straight here and hasn't left since."

Neo smiled a little, putting her hand on Ruby's head as she closed her eyes again.

Coco watched as Neo's breathing even out again as she fell asleep once more. Sitting back down, Coco went back to what she was doing with a smile on her face.

After another hour of sitting in the room, Velvet had joined Coco inside the room, watching the two girls sleep as they themselves cuddled together on the chair, reading on Coco's scroll about the news, as well as getting updates from Ozpin about the situation from the breach.

Velvet's keen hearing picked up a voice echoing down the hall, recognising the voice, and guessing who it could be caused Velvet to go outside the room with Coco on her tail.

Ruby woke up to hear shouting coming from outside the room. Opening her eyes, she spotted Velvet and Coco having a heated argument with someone she couldn't see. Looking around, she saw Neo's eyes staring at her, curiosity present.

Ruby did a double take as she saw Neo was awake, and quickly hugged her. This caused Neo to gasp out in pain as Ruby put pressure on her wounds.

Moving back, Ruby was apologising before Neo stopped her with a raise of her hand, pointing outside with a questioning gaze.

Before Ruby could answer Neo, the door slammed open and General Ironwood walked into the room with a couple of soldiers behind him, Coco and Velvet coming in after him, shouting.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't arrest her." Coco shouted at the general, beyond pissed at the man.

Ironwood just turned back to the girl, "I can, and I will. She is a known enemy combatant, and as such, I hold the authority to arrest and question her."

The sound of metal moving on metal echoed through the room, causing Ironwood to turn around to see Ruby and Crescent Rose, fully formed and pointed at Ironwood.

Ruby was staring at Ironwood with a deadly calm look, and spoke in an equally deadly tone, "You will turn around, walk out of this room and will not attempt to arrest Neo again, or I will show you how exactly deadly my weapon is."

Ironwood was going to attempt to counter Ruby. However, the two soldiers with him ran out the door, having seen the weapon in action on Grimm earlier, fearing the severe damage to happen to them.

Ironwood, seeing he had no support, glared at Ruby, "I would be careful who you threaten." With that said, Ironwood turned heel, and left room.

Ruby collapsed her weapon, and stored it on her back again as she sat down next to Neo, a smile on her face.

Coco and Velvet excused themselves, giving the two girls some privacy, as well as possessing intent to contact Ozpin and tell him what happened.

Ruby smiled at Neo, as she sat back down and relaxed again. "So that was something."

Neo starred at Ruby disapprovingly, annoyed at what Ruby did just to protect her. Ruby, seeing this, blushed and ducked her head.

"Sorry, but I wasn't going to let someone else take you away from me." Ruby spoke shyly.

Neo's gaze softened hearing Ruby's words, and a small amount of pink played at her cheeks, her words heart-warming to the girl.

Ruby, then leaned up to Neo, and softly kissed her on the lips, "That is to return the kiss, I did some thinking, and with you gone, I really missed you and was scared when I saw you hurt. After what Roman was saying it's all... Umm... What I'm trying to say is..."

Ruby struggled to get her nerve up to tell Neo what she wanted to, causing her to speak a lot, "Wh-what I'm trying to say is... I love you."

Ruby had ducked her head, unsure how Neo would respond to her words, unsure of whether she would accept her confession or not.

Neo leaned up as much as she could, pulling Ruby over to her and kissing her back, whispering faintly and in a rough voice, "I love you too."

**A/N**

**So this was again a struggle, and a shorter chapter then what I would want it to be, so sorry.**

**Anyway there will be no new chapter for this story next week as it is Christmas, however I will be writing a one-shot for Christmas, which I'll post on Christmas day and then whenever I am free I'll write and do another chapter for Suffering in Silence but i may post another story idea as well but not sure if I'll post that or not or if I'll write another story because I have a number of idea's in my head.**

**Anyway I want to say thank you to xSilentGirlx for being able to bounce ideas off of, and talking to everyday, its really fun and she's a cute girl as well. ^_^**

**And thanks to Sleep Arypsure who is now Beta-ing my chapters for me, and she is very helpful and also very good to talk to, so thank you very much.**

**Side note you should also cheek out their stories as well.**

**Bye byes. ^_^**

**Oh and also, if anyone reading the story would like to do some artwork that i can use as a cover picture that would be great, i can't pay you but i can write a one-shot of your choice or something like that, PM me to talk about it. Thank you ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Trigger warning for mentions of Abuse and Rape, it is spoken about a lot in this chapter, if you wish to skip it then fair enough. This is mostly a recap chapter and not much in the way of story happens, if people want to I can explain what happens in a PM or something, just ask. ^_^**

**Also important announcement at the bottom. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

It had been a week since Neo had been admitted to the hospital onboard one of the military airships currently in Vales skies.

Ruby had barely left Neo's side, only leaving to get food for both girls or if the doctors needed to see Neo, however after Neo had panicked with the doctors the first time, Ruby had since remained in the room with Neo and the doctors.

During the week as well a few of their friends came, Coco and Velvet at first came everyday to check on them and they were happy at the relationship that the two girls now held between them and how it was developing.

Surprisingly Blake and Weiss had come to talk with Ruby, and in part Neo when Ruby had left the room for food for the two girls.

Needless to say Neo was uncomfortable being left in the room with two of Ruby's teammates, and the topic that they discussed with Neo as well left her blushing and too stunned to speak.

However once Neo was able to gain control again, she was able to write down a response and reassure the two girls that she only wanted what was best for Ruby.

Neo had surprised the doctors in how fast she healed, in only a week she was almost completely healed but would have some lingering tiredness and weakness as well.

What the doctors didn't notice was the fact that most of the time they came to see Neo, Ruby was almost always asleep unless Neo started to panic, they did notice that the two girls were always holding hands and wouldn't let go, even if it did make their job harder.

What the doctors didn't know, and even Neo didn't until she woke up and found out what Ruby was doing.

She was giving Neo some of her aura to help aid in her recovery, which Neo told her off for because of how tired Ruby was getting from doing so. It barely stopped her but she didn't use as much to try to help Neo's recovery along.

When the time came for Neo to be released, Ruby helped Neo get dressed in her usual outfit, some of it being more of a struggle then other parts due to how tight it fitted against her skin, but they were able to keep it loose enough.

Once they were finished getting Neo dressed and with Ruby's aid, Neo was able to walk out the door where Professor Goodwitch greeted them as they walked out.

"Ah Miss Rose, and Miss Neo, Professor Ozpin would like to see the two of you in his office, I'm to take you to him." Glynda told the two girls, both knowing why they were being escorted to his office.

They didn't trust Ironwood not to try something, to arrest Neo and maybe even Ruby.

Ruby, Neo and Glynda all walked through the hallways of the massive airship to a waiting Bullhead bearing the Beacon Academy markings, showing it was one of the academies personal fleet.

Climbing on board, it only took five minutes for the aircraft to arrive back at Beacon inside a hanger bay located in the Cliffside of the academy.

The three women didn't speak as they were taken up to Professor Ozpin's office, both of the younger girls looked around the office, shocked at what they could see having never been their themselves.

They noticed all gears and see through panels on the floor and ceiling, and even the amazing view outside to the forest not far from the school itself.

Glynda directed the two girls to two seats in front of the desk, while the Professor herself went to the other side to stand behind the large chair.

Ozpin spun around in the chair, a soft look on his face as he regarded the two girls in front of him.

"Hello Miss Rose and Miss Neo, thank you for meeting with me I will assume you are curious as to why you are here, are you not?" Ozpin said in calm and level voice, nothing portraying what was going on in his head.

Ruby nodded, responding for both girls, "We are Professor, Neo has only just been discharged so we would like to get back to our room and friends."

"Don't worry Miss Rose, you will be able to go to your room shortly but first we must discuss what will happen with Miss Neo."

At this both girls tensed up, remembering what happened with Ironwood a week ago.

Ozpin raised his hand up to the girls, asking them to relax "Do not worry, I am not like the General or share his belief that Miss Neo should be arrested, as it is clear that she was not a willing participant in whatever scheme that Roman Torchwick is planning, however I do need to ask her about that."

Neo nodded her head, understanding what was being asked of her and expected it to happen, so writing down on a pad of paper she held it up to the two Professors.

'What do you want to know?'

"Firstly Miss Neo, we would like to know your full name and how old you are." Glynda asked the small girl, her scroll in her hand ready to type out the information.

'I am 15 years old, and I do not have a last name.' Neo wrote holding paper up for the Professors to see.

Glynda nodded, barely hiding her shock at the age of the girl, "Ok then, thank you."

Ruby put her hand onto Neo's, offering whatever comfort she could to her girlfriend, while she wrote out answers to the questions directed her way.

Ozpin decided to get the main topic out of the way before continuing on, "Ok the Miss Neo, are you able to tell us how you came about your wounds." Asking softly, not wanting to really ask the question but he needed to.

Neo bite back tears, as she wrote out the answer to the question, or at least half the answer first.

'Roman was one of those who would punish me if I did something wrong, he would use a whip of some sorts.'

Ozpin nodded, his face barely betraying any emotions but Ruby and Neo both could see the sadness behind his eyes, "What about the burns?"

Neo took longer to write, trying to explain as much as she could.

'A woman named Cinder Fall, she could generate fire and would do that to punish me as well, she was especially cruel because she enjoyed punishing me.'

Ruby having already known the details Neo was telling the two adults, pulled Neo onto her lap so she could hug the girl and comfort her as tears started to fall while explaining what happened to her.

Ozpin nodded sadly in response, the name Cinder Fall not completely registering in his head quite yet, Glynda however did prompting her to speak up.

"Cinder Fall is one of the transfer students you were with, wasn't she?"

As the words left her mouth Ozpin picked up on the name as well, having looked over all the transfer students arriving at Beacon over the last month.

Neo nodded, which made the two adults start making notes and finding out where they were, while Neo herself wrote out a note to explain the mission they had.

'Cinder wanted to infiltrate the school to find out information and she also put a virus into the communication tower the night of the dance, Ruby slowed her down but she was able to get it into the system.'

Reading the note prompted Ozpin to close the tower off and get technicians to go over all the systems, however Neo wasn't done.

'I don't know the overall plan but I know it involves an alliance between Cinder, Roman and the White Fang through a man named Adam Taurus but I don't know the details.' Neo wrote out, informing the two teachers as much information as she knew.

While Ozpin comprehended that information, knowing the name from some reports a while ago and from Blake's history as well, he made a note to speak to Blake later on.

Glynda however picked up on something else, "The two other people with you and Cinder, are they apart of it? And what happened to you?"

Neo shock her head, 'They are apart of whatever Cinder is doing, the girl Emerald is especially loyal to Cinder but Mercury the boy I'm not completely sure, I think he only follows because of Emerald. As for what happened to me, no they didn't do anything Cinder always sent them out while she was doing stuff to me.'

Ruby was sitting and listening to the adults talk with her girlfriend, already knowing everything Neo was telling them and was there to comfort Neo, her hand gently rubbing the girls back.

Ozpin saw how tired the two girls were looking and decided they shouldn't do much more, "One last question Miss Neo." Seeing the nod from Neo, Ozpin thought of a way to ask his question in a way that wouldn't upset either girl.

"Were you in any way…." Pausing it was clear to everyone in the room that Ozpin was struggling to ask; "While with them did they ever do anything other then the mark you have?"

Neo looked confused at the question, slowly shaking her in response. Glynda who did understand what Ozpin meant, decided to say, "He means, were you ever violated by anyone that was in that group?" She asked softly but they needed to know just in case.

Neo looked shocked and quickly shook her head, writing out, 'No that never happened, thank you for asking but it was only the marks you see on me.' She told them but the abuse was enough to mark her mentally as well.

The two adults nodded their heads with Ozpin speaking up, "Thank you Miss Neo, now we would like to offer you a place here at Beacon Academy, it is a safe place for you to be and also become close to the friends you have made while being here. It will also mean that we can further train you. All of this is only if you want to, if not I am sure we can find somewhere you will be safe and looked after."

Ozpin informed the two girls, the information Glynda took at the start was for this purpose and ever since seeing how Ruby reacted and the information that two of the members of team CFVY told him, his decision was almost completely decided upon.

Neo looked shocked at the offer she was being given, a safe place, an education and also being close to her friends and to Ruby, she couldn't turn it down.

So nodding fast, Neo accepted the offer she was given, 'Thank you so much.'

Ozpin smiled at the girl, standing up and saying "Well then welcome to Beacon Academy Miss Neo, I'm sure you don't mind staying with Ruby until we can get a more permanent room for you."

Neo again shook her head, happy that she was able to share a room with Ruby for the moment, although she was sure she would end up sharing with Ruby anyway.

Ozpin smiled one last time, "Well then, Professor Goodwitch will come and get you two girls tomorrow so we can finalize things and also tell you of what will happen next."

Neo smiled as she got up with Ruby, both girls leaving the office before Neo turned and spoke so softly that Ozpin and Glynda struggled to hear the words.

"Thank you" Neo spoke to the two teachers as she left the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**

**So yeah took a little longer then I wanted, first off I'm sorry if the topics mentioned were upsetting or if how I worded certain things was incorrect, please tell me because I struggled with a way to word about the abuse and stuff, but please tell me if it's wrong or bad or anything and I'll happily change it.**

**Anyway main thing is simple, my birthday is on Wednesday and as it is my 18****th**** well according to my dad I will be getting a fair bit of money, which means I'm going to be buying a number of things and I will actually be quite busy as I plan on getting models which I need to build and paint up for a game in about 4 weeks, oh and I also have College assignments in stuff that I'm not very good with so I won't know when this story will be updated next.**

**The soldier and the Spook will however be finished either this week or the next, I have that planned out but just need to write it out and everything.**

**Also either today, Monday 12****th**** January or sometime during the week I will be releasing the first chapter of a new story. **

**It's a world war 3 AU in modern times, or about ten years in the future and takes stuff from Pacific Rim (I wonder what part :P) and a few other things, the first two chapters are pretty much written and just need to go over them. It will be called World War 3: Wraiths so if you're interested keep an eye out for that.**

**That's pretty much it, other to say that sorry for the short chapter and sorry for any mistakes I'm being too lazy to go over it. **

**So thank you for reading and have a great week and New Year. ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Warnings of character death and hints of character death, got a burst of inspiration today so wanted to actually re-write the chapter and get it out to people.**

**I wouldn't really read if you are extremely sad about Monty, and if you can be affected by death in the story. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It had been a month since the incident in Vale, and since Neo was informed she would be able to attend Beacon Academy.

During that month Neo spent her time going to lessons alongside Ruby, and working with Ruby, Coco and Velvet whenever paired for school things.

Neo had gotten to know Blake a little more on team RWBY, having been in the White Fang before going to Beacon understood a little of what Neo was going through, but it had been a slightly different story with the Neo then Blake.

Throughout the month Neo took part in lessons in Beacon for the first years, and sometimes being snuck into second year lessons by Coco, who got scolded by Velvet each time she did so but the teachers didn't seem to mind if they noticed her.

Neo barely spoke to anyone unless it was Ruby and even then it was only in private and she sometimes spoke to Coco or Velvet as well but again only in private though and never around other people.

Throughout the month Ruby hadn't spoken to her sister Yang, even though she was told to by Neo, Coco and Velvet but Ruby resisted and didn't go talk to her sister outside of class, which had made Neo a little upset at Ruby's continued refusal but didn't want to push the issue too much.

Before either girl had fully woken up that morning there scrolls had gone off with a message telling them to report to Ozpin's office in an hour, and reading the list of names it was sent to showed teams JNPR, RWBY, Coco, Velvet and Neo had all been sent the message.

Both girls didn't take long to get out of the bed they were sharing after reading the message, the two disentangling themselves from each other and started their morning routines.

Ruby took to the shower first while Neo went about getting their clothes out and ready, opening up the shared wardrobe Neo looked through all the clothes, when coming to Beacon Ruby didn't bring many clothes with her and so most of the clothes were Neo's.

Once Neo was cleared from hospital her three friends all took her out into town to get her some clothes as she only had two sets of clothes, both being the same outfit and so despite her protests she allowed Ruby, Coco and Velvet to all to get her clothes that she liked and a couple different outfits.

Neo still wore her outfit she had originally as her combat outfit but now when she wasn't going to into combat she would wear loose jeans with a white tank top and loose pink jacket over the top.

Once Ruby had finished having her shower, Neo went inside to take her own shower as Ruby dressed.

Within half hour of receiving the message they were dressed and ready to go to Ozpin's office, so decided to get there early and maybe find out why they were meeting everyone.

Ruby spent a little bit of her time waiting for Neo to finish to clean away the mess on the floor from her new pet project, putting the pieces into a box and storing it away again.

Both girls walked through the deserted hallways of Beacon as no student was awake this early, or at least moving outside of their dorm rooms this early.

Walking through the hallways of the academy until they reached the elevator to the headmaster's office, they climbed inside and went up to be let into the quirky gear room.

Ozpin greeted the two young girls as they entered his office, Professor Goodwitch at his side, they spoke a little bit while they waited for the others to join them as it wasn't long before everyone got to the office to speak with the headmaster of the school.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I called you up here today." Ozpin stated to start off the meeting.

"Since the train incident a month ago and help from Miss Neo on the White Fang and there operations with Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall we have been able to find out a base of operations located in Forever Fall, as I'm sure you know a key railway runs through the forest, but some hunters that were patrolling the line noticed less Grimm than normal." As he spoke his eyes drifted slightly to Weiss and Blake but his face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking.

"As you know Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, so the hunters decided to investigate and found a small base of operations for the White Fang but instead of checking it out further they were attacked by Grimm and had to fall back. Hunters have been unable to return to the base as they are required elsewhere." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before continuing on with the meeting.

"I have been able to keep this within the Hunter circle, which means that General Ironwood is unaware at this time but this could change at any moment, the mission is simple I want you to infiltrate the base and to find out what you can about White Fang operations and to shut the base down after you find out as much as you can, I will leave the mission plans down to you and will oversee the planning stage, mission is set to happen at 2200 hours today." Ozpin stated.

Gesturing to the move to the side, a large holographic table came up from the floor quickly powering up and showing a three story base surrounded by forest, which everyone assumed as Forever Fall.

Once Ozpin told them the equipment available to them, throat mics and a secure channel to talk on plus two bullheads to transport them in and out of the area, they all set to work on coming up with a plan with Ruby and Jaune being the main two people with the idea's with input from Coco and also the two Professors giving thoughts and suggestions but within two hours they came up with a suitable plan.

At 2200 hours the first team made up of Jaune, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss and Coco as there leader were the distraction team. They would deploy a few hundred metres from the base and once close enough would attack it to draw out as much of the White Fang as they could.

Then within five minutes of the attack the second Bullhead would fly the second team made up of Blake, Velvet, Pyrrha, Neo and Ruby as the leader of the team. They would infiltrate the base from the top down, clearing whoever was left inside and get any intelligence as they could.

Once the plan was finalized and everyone knew there role, they split off into the teams they were in for the mission in order to train together before leaving at 2030 hours.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that day.<strong>

Everyone had eaten and gotten ready for the mission in their own way, be it the calm and quiet or last minute training everyone had a way to get ready for a mission.

Once everyone was ready and inside the waiting Bullheads, they took off to go towards Forever Fall, the distraction team leaving ahead of the infiltration team in order to compensate for the slight delay in timings.

Once the first team got to their destination, they all climbed out and with a few quiet words from Coco they all started spread out around the base all waiting for the command to attack.

Coco deployed her weapon as she stood up and pointed the large gun at the base and opened up with it, a thick stream of tracer bullets burst out into the night's sky, lighting up the surrounding area as sparks shot up from the impact of the bullets onto the base, while the bullets were none lethal as to avoid human deaths they still caused enough damage to get the attention of those inside.

Within the minute of the first burst, the door opened and White Fang soldiers came streaming out to meet the attackers head on, and the ensuring fight lasted for at least half an hour as an endless amount of White Fang soldiers came to meet the hunters and huntresses in training.

However this was not what the night would be remembered for, while the media knew of the attack on a White Fang base by hunters, the action outside was not what was reported but rather what happened on the inside.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Same time, Ruby. <strong>

Ruby was nervous, though she hid it from everyone in the Bullhead with her, she was nervous about leading a group of people in a raid, especially against people as well, Grimm were one thing, humans were another.

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Velvet offering her a comforting smile as she saw the inner turmoil going through her mind as they flew towards the base, Neo just a little behind her smiling softly as well but trying to hide it from the others in the compartment with them.

Ruby returned the smiles as they relaxed her a bit, everyone trusted Ruby and believed she could lead them and so she would.

Once they heard the call about the distraction starting the pilot pushed the engines further to get them to arrive onto target on time.

The pilot pulled a screaming halt as they were ten metres above the roof, engines being put into hover to allow the huntresses inside to get out safely.

The girls jumped the ten metres onto the roof and quickly started for the door leading into the base, meeting minimal resistance as most of the guards were occupied with the others outside, and leaving the five huntresses' almost free reign inside the base, with only the odd guard to knock out.

The first floor they went through, the top, didn't have much there at all, it seemed more like a sleeping quarters, so the girls pushed on to the second floor where they found a surprise.

The base wasn't a base of operations but more like a White Fang prison, the girls found a number of different cells on the floor some were empty but had blood inside them, some of it fresh some of it old and none of it was Grimm blood.

There was a few cells which held people inside, some looked like hunters, others like soldiers and then even civilians were inside as well.

The girls didn't know why they were there but all of them they saw in the cells had blood, even dripping from themselves or dried up blood from earlier beatings.

Ruby got her team to start opening cells, having only reached the first couple with people inside before Roman Torchwick's voice came from an intercom system littered around the base.

"Ah Red, knew I'd be seeing you again and seems you brought some friends, oh and you brought Neo back to me. Oh you shouldn't have, I have some punishments to give her for running away." A sinister tone entering his voice as he spoke about Neo, but throughout his speech his playful tone didn't change at all.

Ruby saw Neo shiver at the thought of going back to Roman, urging Ruby to comfort the girl which she did by hugging her, which only excited Roman more.

"Oh oh wait, has little ice cream found herself a lover? Oh this is great, I can't wait to get my hands on Neo again now, push away everything you've done to her to make her mine again." Roman spoke more playfully, taunting the girls and the others who didn't know so much about Neo and her history.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore and shouted back, "Where are you Roman? Why not come down here and say it to me personally."

"Well then Red, since you offered come and find me." Roman said once more and some of the lights flickered and shut down, showing a line leading somewhere else.

"Everyone stay here and help the prisoners, I'm going after Roman." Ruby ordered as she started to run off before hearing any replies.

Neo tried to go after her but Velvet stopped her to get her help with someone else locked up in a cell.

Ruby sprinted through the corridors of the base, being led by the flickering lights towards the lower floor and then even lower than the first floor.

Ruby was led underground through a hidden doorway, which she wouldn't have known about unless Roman said something about it.

Rushing her way through she came to a large room which had a number of monitors of different cameras around the building. Most showed the prison cells and those inside, while a few showed different parts of the base and the last couple were of the outside and Ruby saw the battle between the rest of the team and the White Fang soldiers.

Roman was standing in front of the monitors and turned to look at Ruby, a wide smirk covering his face, "Why hello again Red, good to see you in person again. You know after that little train incident I decided to look a few things up about you and boy was I surprised."

Ruby pulled out her weapon, pointing it at the man in front of her, ignoring what the man was saying spoke as calmly as she could, "Roman Torchwick by the power given to me by Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy and the head hunter for Vale, I am placing you under arrest for a number of crimes committed against the citizens of Vale, please surrender peacefully."

Roman just laughed at what Ruby said, ignoring her he turned back to the monitors and started to type away on it.

"See Red, it's quite easy to find information on you, especially with your mother being Summer Rose, she went away on a mission and never returned no one had any idea of her mission or what happened to her but the most tragic thing? She left behind a five year old daughter who was taken in by her then ex-husband Tai-Xiao Long but Summer was never heard from again, fascinating story isn't it Red?"

Roman's playful tone was starting to get to Ruby as he started talking about her past as well, Ruby had to stop herself from tearing up or at least showing the man opposite her that his words were affecting her so much.

So in a shaky voice repeated what she said, "Roman Torchwick will you surrender peacefully?"

Again Roman just laughed at her as he pulled up a screen of another prison cell but this one held a woman tied to a small metal post, she was covered in blood and when Ruby looked closer she saw a familiar white cloak and could make out the dark red hair that matched her mother.

Ruby fought back tears further when she saw her mother, Summer Rose motionless and tied to the post.

Roman smirked at Ruby as he turned back to Ruby, "See we've kept her here for almost eight years after she started to harass our operations ten years ago, and after two years we were able to capture her and she's been here ever since."

Ruby struggled to hold herself back from crying out, tears were starting to openly flow from her eyes as she willed her mother to move or show a sign that she was alive but this didn't happen.

Roman seeing this continued on, moving closer to Ruby as he spoke, "See when I found out the relationship between the two of you, I came here to spend some time with her. See what I did to Neo was nothing, she was a project to train myself up better you know? The longer you keep them alive but hurt the better. So I spent the last month with your mother, slowly torturing her and bringing her to an inch of death only to bring her back and relive all the pain again."

Ruby's bite back a sob but it got out anyway as Roman told her of what he did to her mother, the mother who was not moving or doing anything but collapsed over.

"See it seems I'd only just finished with her not long ago, and well it seems she just couldn't take it really." Shrugging his shoulders, "Guess I'll settle for playing with the daughter next, maybe I'll have Neo watching while I do it and alternate between the two of you." A sinister smirk appearing on his face as he spoke of what he wanted to do to the two girls.

Ruby lost it at this, seeing her mother dead in front of her and hearing Roman taunt her of what he was going to do to her and Neo.

Screaming out Ruby used her semblance to charge at Roman who barely had time to block Ruby's scythe which was aimed at Roman's head.

The ensuring fight was short and quick, Roman wasn't able to keep up with Ruby's sheer speed and how vicious she was in her fighting.

What neither of them saw was Ruby's team enter Summer's prison cell with none of them knowing who she was but Neo noticed a similarity in cloaks but didn't have time to think on it as they found she was barely alive and Neo and Velvet got to quick work on trying to save her while calling for medical help.

Ruby and Roman's fight as said above, was quick and dirty. Ruby didn't hold back as she fought as if fighting a Grimm and not a human.

Roman was turned around as he tried to deflect a blow close to his face but this left him open to further attack as Ruby buried her scythe into Roman's chest, piecing his heart and ending his life in seconds as he choked out a bloody last breath.

It took Ruby a minute to realise what she had done, at which point the monitor had been shut off and she collapsed to the floor on her knee's, dropping her beloved weapon as if it was a hot rock, as it was still buried in Roman's chest.

Ruby just looked down at the ground, at her weapon covered in the blood of Roman, of her hands that the same blood now covered as well.

When she was found almost ten minutes later by Neo, Neo was shocked at what she saw, Roman dead just in front of Ruby, the red girls weapon still buried in his chest where Ruby had left it.

As Neo ran over to Ruby she called out the girls name trying to get her attention but found that she didn't respond at all so tried louder.

"Ruby can you hear me?" Speaking louder then she normally would, which would be considered normal volume by most people, but she still got no response from Ruby as the girl starred at her hands with cold, dead eyes.

This was how Velvet and the rest of the team, both inside and outside teams found Neo, screaming Ruby's name as tears were falling down her eyes.

Only one thought went through Ruby's mind, the last thing her mother had said to her _'Never say goodbye, if you don't say goodbye then I'm not really gone, but I'm just not here right now._' This was the thought flowing through Ruby's mind.

* * *

><p>AN

So all I want to say that Monty Oum, creator of RWBY and animator of RvB and a large number of different things has died, if you are able to get onto the RT site there is a journal up there about it and on the channel The Know, Meg Turney has done a very very upsetting update about it and I would like to thank her for doing it, especially in such a hard time and she was in tears when reading it.

It is sad to see a talented man, and inspiration to a lot of people including myself go from the world early in life, it never seems fair how people's fate is an early death, but it is what it is and we can celebrate his life as the inspiration he truly is, and from what we know of him he was an amazing person and his fate shouldn't of been to die early.

"_In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to."_

This was what Matt said in the Journal he posted, let's all maybe do something creative in his memory be it something small or something large, let's all just honour a man who has given the world so much creativity and has helped a lot of people in shows he has made, especially RWBY because well without that I wouldn't be here writing this story if RWBY didn't exist, the world has long a great man.

"Guys…Life….it's pretty awesome. Just keep at it. And I'll keep going too." –Monty Oum

If you need to talk, my inbox is always open to people, thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm sorry for a slightly sad chapter, especially today. (If it helps, it helps me but strangely listening to the song 'All Our Days' just cheers me up after writing this authors note.)


End file.
